Inverted
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: Kikyo hates that Kagome is getting the one man she ever loved. She believes turning InuYasha into a full yokai and taming him into submission will prove her power over him. So, using a Shikon infected pot, she entraps InuYasha and Sesshomaru in a void. Once set free, it seems the two brothers have switched body types! What can they do to reverse it? Slight AU, love triangle
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha waited by the Bone Eater's well waiting for Kagome to come back. She had to do another one of those 'tests' and said she would be back in about three days. He had told her to pack a good supply of ramen but not to bring those tiny colored candies ever again. They were so good and tasty but he ate half the bag and got sick off of them. The little cans of sausages were a good choice too…

"He-llo? Are you going to help me out?"

InuYasha moved an ear and stood up, looking over the ledge of the well at Kagome, who was looking up at him. He frowned at her.

"Can't you get up here yourself? You never needed my help before…"

"Well if you're there it makes it more convenient." She said. "Now hurry up…"

InuYasha sighed but bent over the well, holding out his hand. She held hers up and grabbed it as he pulled her up and over the wall. He set her down in front of him and she smiled.

"Did you really wait for me the whole time?"

"Of course I didn't. I'm not a puppy."

"That's not true." Shippo said, popping up out of nowhere. "He's been sitting there the whole time. Like he _always_ does when you go, Kagome."

InuYasha didn't deny it but stuck his hands in the sleeves of his haori.

Shippo smiled at Kagome and as she smirked at him.

"Did you bring any lollipops, Kagome?"

"I have other candies in my bag. I think they'll be better suited for any leads we have."

"You didn't bring those brown colorful ones did you?" InuYasha growled.

"You mean M&M's?"

"Whatever those rainbow dots of death are called."

"Well, I brought them for me. I didn't think you would get into my backpack while I was bathing in the river." Kagome said with a lift of her eyebrow.

"I was looking for ramen. You shouldn't have tasty smelling candies if no one can eat them but Shippo."

Kagome laughed a little as they went into the village.

* * *

"Kagome, you're back." Sango said, walking out of the hut.

"Yup! And I brought that shampoo you wanted. It's in travel size so I got a bunch of them."

Sango smiled at her friend and hugged as Miroku walked up from being in the marketplace, a bag in his hand.

"Oh, Lady Kagome, you're back. How did your testing go?"

"I aced my exam, so that's good. It means that I get to stay here for a while without having to worry about taking any other tests for a while. Thank you for asking." Kagome said, looking at InuYasha.

He flicked an ear. "What? I asked too."

"About food, not about me."

"Shippo didn't ask about your test stuff! Why aren't you getting mad at him?"

"Shippo is little. Have some courtesy." She snapped.

Miroku and Sango just looked at each other, both knowing the bickering was a ruse to true feelings. Suddenly, Kagome stopped listening to InuYasha and looked toward the plains that were a little ways from the village. Soon InuYasha did the same thing.

"Do you feel him?" he asked Kagome.

"Yeah, he's close by… but he's by himself. I don't sense Rin or Jaken nearby."

"I wonder what he wants…"

"Let's go see why he's about. Usually if he's around then something is amiss."

Kagome headed out of the hut toward the plain to see what he daiyoukai was doing wondering around the plains.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt like an idiot for being here. Why had he let that little girl rule him as if he were not even a lord? _"Lord Sesshomaru, I seem to be missing purple flowers! Can we go to the field near the village where Miss Kagome stays? There are lots of purple flowers there."_ And without a second thought, he had told Rin that he would go and retrieve them because there had been a strange surge of youkai about where they were.

So, here he was, the Lord of the Western lands, about to bend down and _pick flowers_. Because a human girl told him to.

"I never thought I'd see the day you were moseying through the flowers." InuYasha said, crossing his arms.

Sesshomaru said nothing as Kagome came up behind InuYasha.

"What's with you? Any other time and you would have let me ride on your back, you jerk." She said, coming through the trees. She saw Sesshomaru and smiled a little. "Hello, Sesshomaru."

He ignored her as well and was about to bend down when everyone seemed to get on edge at the same time as something was thrown into the clearing. InuYasha instinctively went to protect Kagome but nothing else happened. They all waited for a couple of minutes and when they were sure that nothing else was going to happen, InuYasha and Sesshomaru both started toward the thrown object.

Kagome was suspicious that nothing else had happened and as the other two went toward the object, Kagome began to try and use her powers to look for someone who may have hidden themselves. Just as she heard InuYasha say, "What a useless piece of junk!" and kick something, Kagome gasped and turned to the two.

"InuYasha, Sesshomaru, get away from there!"

Just then a bright light shown from the ground and engulfed the two.

Kagome screamed and went to the spot where they were sucked in, finding a pot on the ground. She went to her knees, picking it up.

"InuYasha?! Sesshomaru?!" she yelled into it.

"It's timed." She heard someone say from the forest.

She looked up and saw Kikyo standing in the entrance to the forest.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow that she luckily remembered to grab, pointing the weapon at Kikyo.

"What have you done to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?!"

Kikyo laughed a little. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

 **ah what's going to happen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**i apologize for any character flaws. i have not watched inuyasha in years. i'm going off of memory because it was torture trying to get through the whole anime and manga... i'm hoping not to do it again. but let me know if i need to try harder...**

* * *

"Yes, Kikyo, I _would_ like to know. What have you done with them?" Kagome growled.

Kikyo only stared at her without any expression, doing a very good job of acting like Sesshomaru.

"I'm not inclined to tell you anything."

"Then what is that thing and where did it take them?"

"It's a vessel, that's all. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Ugh! Stop talking in riddles! You said it was timed, so does that mean they'll be brought back out at some point?"

"That's what 'timed' means. I wonder sometimes how you get by in life…"

Kagome frowned and picked up the small pot. She looked over as Kikyo turned away.

"You can keep it, for it will serve no purpose for me after they have left it. Once they are out, you will see what it does."

Kikyo slinked away into the forest again as Kagome stood there like an idiot holding the pot in her hands. When Kikyo was finally gone, Kagome looked in the pot.

"InuYasha! Sesshomaru! Can you hear me?!"

She shook the pot, she reached in it, and then she yelled into it a couple more times. Nothing happened and she sank to her knees.

"Kikyo said it was timed but that doesn't comfort me at _all_! Timed could be hours, days, years! What will I do? How do I get them out of there? Oh, I know! I'll go ask Kaede for help; maybe she knows what this is."

She gathered her belongings and the pot and headed back to the village.

* * *

Kaede inspected the pot with her one eye and nodded to herself, making grunting noises every so often. Kagome was in a small panic but tried to keep the panic to a minimum.

"It seems that this is a sealing pot."

"A sealing pot?"

"Yes… but I've never really heard of a timed seal. That's what my sister told you? That it was timed?"

"Yes, but I don't know what she meant by that. Does that mean hours, months, days? I mean the last time she sealed InuYasha, he was stuck to the Sacred Tree for fifty years."

"That is true, but the seal was supposed to last longer than that. When you came, since you are her in a sense, you were able to break that seal. The same should be for this one as well. Did she do any sort of incantation?"

"No, she just threw it out into the flowers and after a couple of minutes, when InuYasha kicked it, a bright light shown out of it and sucked him _and_ Sesshomaru in it."

"Sesshomaru? He was there?"

"He was picking flowers or something weird. It was really odd though because for a moment, none of us could sense that Kikyo was there, as if she were hiding her presence. Then, I could suddenly feel her and they got sucked in."

"So she was even able to seal InuYasha's brother… She must has used all of her strength to make this particular seal. That might be why she said it was timed."

"What do you mean, Kaede?" Kagome said, turning her head.

"Since my sister is not really alive, her powers are probably powerful but not durable. When she said 'timed' she probably meant that it would wear off soon. Whatever she was doing, she knew it wasn't going to be permanent and that's why she told you. I wonder what she has planned though if she sealed both InuYasha *and* his brother?"

"Maybe it was a mistake? Maybe she just meant to seal InuYasha but Sesshomaru got caught up instead?"

"No… My sister could have done that while you were gone and InuYasha was waiting for you at the well. This was done intentionally with InuYasha and Sesshomaru sealed together in mind. She waited for the exact moment that the brothers were together… What on earth could she be planning?"

Kagome wondered the same thing. Kaede handed the pot back to her and smiled.

"I have a feeling it will wear off in either a few hours or days. Keep it with you. Your spiritual pressure might even make the seal wear off faster."

"Or make it stronger…" Kagome said with a sigh, taking the pot. "I hope they're not fighting in there…"

Kaede smiled and Kagome went to her room, putting the pot in the corner.

* * *

Two days went by and nothing happened, making Kagome worry even more about what was going on and when they would come out of there. It was annoyingly embarrassing that she couldn't go out and look for the jewel shards herself, but although she could detect them, InuYasha was the most durable of all the group. Three of them were merely human (one inexperienced, one who would get tired doing everything, and the other who couldn't do anything if the Saimyosho were about, which was usually the case) and the other was just a fox kit. Kirara was alright, but her getting hurt was a pointless thing; for all it did was dwindle down their defenses.

So, sadly, most of the fighting was done by InuYasha, who seemed to enjoy it anyway. But without him, they would be risking their lives frivolously and it made Kagome mad that they couldn't continue on without him.

She kicked the pot angrily but since it was stopped by the wall, she actually stubbed her toe and jumped around in agony.

"Stupid pot! Stupid InuYasha! How could he have just walked over there without thinking something weird was going to happen? And Sesshomaru too! They're _both_ idiots."

"What did you say about my Lord Sesshomaru?" a nasally annoying voice growled.

Kagome turned as Jaken walked in and gave her a glare. Kagome made a face at the imp when Rin stuck her head in.

"Miss Kagome!"

"Rin… what are you two doing here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru had not returned after this impudent girl ordered him to go pick flowers for her! My lord, picking flowers?! Hmph! Disgraceful. I don't know why he still keeps you around, girl." He said, looking back at her.

"I did _not_ make Lord Sesshomaru do that for me. I was going to do it myself and he said no." Rin said back, putting her hands on her hips.

"Either way, he came here to do it and now he's gone. What have you done to him?!" he yelled, waving the two-headed staff around.

Kagome made a face. "I didn't do anything to him. He and InuYasha got sucked into tat pot right there. I don't know how to get them out of it either."

Jaken crossed his arms. "Hmph! I refuse to think that Lord Sesshomaru would get involved with that hanyou and get himself stuck in a stupid pot."

"Yeah, well, he did." Kagome mumbled. "They've been in there for two days…"

"Poor Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, looking distraught as she looked at the pot. She walked over and got on her knees, leaning over the pot. "Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't know you would be captured!"

"Yelling in it won't do any good, silly girl." Jaken scoffed.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment of her own attempt at that.

Suddenly, the pot begins to shake and everyone in the room looks at it. Rin crab-walked back from it and stands up, running behind Kagome. Jaken, hides behind her too, both looking from around her legs.

"Look what you did, Rin. Now you've done it."

"I didn't do anything, Master Jaken…"

The three of them watched as the pot shook and shook until it was violently doing it and finally broke, a bright light illuminating the room. Everyone covered their eyes until the light dissipated and it was safe to look back.

Kagome was the first to get her sight back and immediately ran to InuYasha when she caught sight of his red clothing.

"InuYasha! InuYasha, are you alright? Wake up!" she said, shaking him.

He moaned a little and forced himself to sit up, putting his hand to his head.

"What happened?" he mumbled, his hair seeming to block his face.

"You and Sesshomaru went toward something thrown in the grass. It was a pot and it sucked you guys in… Kikyo did something to it."

"Kikyo?" he said, finally looking at her.

Kagome gasped and fell back, crawling away from him. He looked at her in confusion.

"What's the matter?"

"Y-your face… Your _ears_!"

InuYasha immediately put his hands on top of his head and panicked.

"Where's my ears?!" he yelled, patting around until he got to the side of his head. He moved his hair and touched with is finger. "Oh… but…"

He looked at his hands where his fingernails were longer and magenta strips were swirled around his forearms. He looked at Kagome, who was just staring at him in fear. He knew she probably thought he was going to attack them all because if he had the stripes on his arms, they were on his face too and the only time he got them was when he went full yokai. He crawled over to her, pushing back his hair.

"Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you."

"A-Are you sure? Are you in control?"

"Completely… I don't understand it but I don't feel hardly any different than before. I just… look different, I guess."

"You feel different too. I can sense there is something off about you."

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The two turned as Rin knelt next to him. Kagome and InuYasha crawled over to them for easier travel and InuYasha turned his half brother over.

Everyone gasped at the daiyokai… or rather _was_ the daiyokai. His markings were gone and InuYasha noticed the ears on his brother's head. He reached out to touch them.

"What the hell…" he said.

Jaken came over and began to bawl.

"No! Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Master Jaken? What's the matter?" Rin asked.

"Can you not see it, girl?! He's been changed into a mere hanyou!" He looked at Kagome and pointed. "What did you do?!"

* * *

 **oh no! lord sessh a hanyou? whatever will we do? am i the only one who thought it funny jaken and rin could just come up in the village without a worry? no one cared haha...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome pointed to herself. "Me? Why does everyone keep blaming me?"

"What has my lord done to you?" Jaken cried. "He doesn't do anything to you and yet you pull him into these frivolous things and get him involved with your silly hanyou games."

"Hanyou games?" InuYasha said, making a face. "Going after Naraku isn't a _game_ , imp!"

"Well now you don't need to find Naraku, do you? You're a full yokai now. Poor Lord Sesshomaru now has to find him so he can get is former self back." Jaken leaned on Sesshomaru's stomach and began to cry. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! How your glory has been taken and given to someone like this hanyou!"

InuYasha and Kagome looked each other in confusion. They decided to ignore the imp for now as Kagome reached out and touched InuYasha's face a little.

"Wow, they're really in your skin…"

"What are?"

"The marks. For some reason I always thought that the magenta marks were painted on. Why I thought that I don't know why… I guess I couldn't just ask Sesshomaru. He wouldn't give me an answer anyway and I couldn't ask you."

InuYasha smiled a little and took her hand from his face.

"Yeah, they're imbedded in the skin… I wonder why he hasn't woken up yet."

"Miss Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru's head is warm!" Rin said, looking at her.

Kagome turned her attention back to the former daiyokai and she put the back of her hand on Sessomaru's forehead. He had a small fever and Kagome frowned a little, confused as to why he had a fever and was still asleep while InuYasha was fine.

"We should move him to the main room so that Kaede can help us out."

"And let a human take care of my lord?!" Jaken yelled. "That's preposterous. Rin and I can take care of him."

"Um, Master Jaken, I think we should let Miss Kagome do what she needs to do. Lord Sesshomaru isn't himself." Rin said softly.

"Shut up, you stupid girl."

"Both of you be quiet." InuYasha snarled. Jaken quieted and Rin put her arms behind her. "Look, _I_ don't care what you do with that idiot but _Kagome_ thinks it's her civil duty to help everyone out. She's not going to let you take him with you."

"Hey." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "He's your brother, InuYasha."

"So? Do you think he'd care what happened to me? He wouldn't have stuck around to make sure I got out of that jar safely or waited until I woke up. He'd say I was an idiot and leave. I think we should let his imp and Rin take him away."

"InuYasha is right." Kaede said, coming into the room. "I overheard your conversation when I came in." She looked at InuYasha and then at Sesshomaru. "Oh my, what's happened?"

"That jar did something to them and it looks like it switched their forms. InuYasha's a full yokai now and Sesshomaru is a hanyou… He's got a fever and still hasn't woken up."

"I see. Well, I think we should let Sesshomaru's friends take him and do what they see fit. We have more important things to worry about now that InuYasha is a full yokai."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my sister did this for a reason. We need to know if it's permanent or will it wear off; what was the purpose for it? I think that's why she needed Sesshomaru there too. There was only so much she could do. She did this for a specific reason and we need to know what it was. InuYasha, do you remember anything about being inside that vessel?"

InuYasha stood up and rubbed his chin. Kagome looked up and him and realized he had gotten taller, almost Sesshomaru's height. Sensing her looking at him, he looked down at her.

"What?"

"You're really tall now."

InuYasha looked down at himself and shrugged.

"I guess it comes with the territory."

"Poor Lord Sesshomaru will be a short small fry! You stole his height too!" Jaken wailed from the floor.

Jaken suddenly yelled as they watched him fly across the room. They turned back as Sesshomaru sat up, putting his hand to his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said, happy he was alright. "Are you alright? Your head was warm."

Sesshomaru looked at her and squinted for his vision to clear up. She seemed so dim…

"Are you alright, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"What happened?" he asked, ignoring her question.

He looked around and saw his brother looking at him, his human girl looking as well in worry and he looked back at InuYasha. _Magenta marks, no ears, taller…_ Sesshomaru thought. He frowned mentally (or so he thought) when he suddenly felt something on his head move. He frowned deeper and reached up to see what was on his head.

They felt like ears.

On top of his head.

 _On top of his head._

Sesshomaru suddenly got up, feeling a feeling he'd never felt in his chest as he looked all around for something to look at himself in. His chest was tight and he could feel his blood pumping quickly.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Kagome said softly, holding something out to him.

He walked over to her and saw that it was a small mirror. He grabbed it and looked at himself. Seeing the ears on his head, his lack of markings, the expression he was feeling _actually_ on his face, he handed the mirror back to Kagome.

"I see…" he said, trying to compose himself. "I am… a hanyou."

"Maybe you should sit down." Kagome said, reaching out to touch him on the arm.

"Don't touch me." He snarled.

"Sorry."

Sesshomaru put his hand to his head, feeling lightheaded. He didn't want to show his weaknesses to these people. Not yet. He would get a hold of himself before he let InuYasha's humans see him falter…

Sesshomaru suddenly toppled over and Kagome ran to him along with Rin. InuYasha just watched as Kaede nodded in understanding.

"Hmm, it looks as if the draining of his power has left his body taxed."

"So his body is in shock?" Kagome asked.

"It could be. For a person with such power, having it drained almost completely, or even half of its normal strength could affect the body like it would one who has lost a lot of blood."

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, who was breathing shallowly. His skin was clammy and the fever had spiked.

"InuYasha, he can't go back out there like this. He could die."

"Serve him right for being such an ass all the time." He said, crossing his arms.

"Sit!" she yelled.

He yelped, falling to the floor and Kagome asked Rin to help her make Sesshomaru comfortable. InuYasha sniffed and then looked at Kagome's foot for a second.

"Did you hurt yourself, Kagome?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, putting a small pillow under Sesshomaru's head.

"I smell blood in your shoe."

Kagome looked and then sat on the floor, taking off her shoe. As InuYasha had said, there was blood in her shoe from where she had kicked the vessel. She had screwed up her toenail and she may have even broken her toe.

"Aw man…"

InuYasha got up and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her foot. He took it and took her toe with his fingers, moving it a little. She hissed and he nodded.

"It's broken."

"Great…" she grumbled. "Now how am I supposed to get where we need to go?"

InuYasha smiled. "You can stay on my back as usual." He stood up. "Old Woman, where are your bandages?"

"In that chest over there. I'll go get some cool water from the stream for his lordship and some healing plants for your toe, Kagome."

She nodded and watched InuYasha for a moment. She didn't know if it was her, him, or what happened to him, but it seemed in that one moment, when he was holding her foot, that he was more mature than ever. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat even more than usual. She hoped whatever Kikyo was trying to do didn't involve trying to take him from her or she would surely die.

* * *

 **i figure that as powerful as a youkai that the sessh is, having at least half if not all of it drained from him would leave him weak. especially in a weak body like a hanyou is to a full yokai (inuyasha don't hit me!) anyway, i think it would be more like hypovolemic shock than anything. but that's just me. the fever is due to his body changing. as a hanyou, i would think it's more sensitive than the other is. the broken toe scene turned into a sudden fluff scene but it has meaning, i swear!**


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha frowned from the entrance of the room as Kagome tended to the confused, sick and slightly dazed former daiyokai. He had woken a few times only to fall back under the sleep of unconsciousness. The way that Kagome was taking care of his brother made the hair on the back of InuYasha's neck seem like it was raised all the time. He didn't like the way she pampered him… Her toe was broken and she didn't care anything about it.

"Kagome, are you going to try and get your toe looked at anytime soon?" he asked, looking at her.

"I can get my toe looked at anytime. Sesshomaru needs my help right now."

"That's right!" Jaken yelled. "You turned my lord into a hanyou and now you want to keep the human girl away from him in his hour of need? How could you be so stupid? Even the human knows that Lord Sesshomaru comes first!"

Kagome made a face at the imp but put the cool rag back on Sesshomaru's forehead. Kagome was still trying to wrap around her brain what Kikyo got out of accomplishing this switch. Wasn't the goal to turn InuYasha human initially? What was going on?

"Ms. Kagome, I got the herbs you asked me to get." Rin said, running in with an armful of herbs that looked like weeds to InuYasha.

"Thank you, Rin. Just put them right over here."

The little girl did as asked and walked over to Kagome.

"Is there anything else I can help with, Ms. Kagome? Lord Sesshomaru would get mad at me if I didn't try to help."

"Sesshomaru doesn't give a flying _flip_ whether or not you help him. He'd probably rather everyone leave him alone and go about his brooding stupid business." InuYasha griped from the corner.

Kagome turned and InuYasha flinched but so did she and they both looked at where she had leaned back on her toes. InuYasha lifted an eyebrow at her but she turned back to Sesshomaru. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. _What the hell is she doing? Why doesn't she care about herself? She's too damned nice to people._

Luckily, Kaede could see that dealing with the former daiyokai was only hurting Kagome and she walked over to her.

"Kagome, I think you can leave the basics to Rin and Jaken. We need to take a look at that toe. InuYasha, you said that it was broken?"

"Yeah."

"But, Kaede-"

"No fuss, girl. Young Rin seems to know her lord well enough. If all that's needed is to boil the herbs and contain the fever, then I believe the two wards of Sesshomaru can handle that."

"I am _not_ a ward!" Jaken yelled, stomping his feet. "I am a personal adviser of Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Yeah right; "personal adviser"." InuYasha scoffed, doing air quotes. "Sesshomaru takes no advice from anyone. He's got his head too far up his ass."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY LORD SESSHOMARU THAT WAY!"

InuYasha smirked at making the imp go into a fit as Kagome rolled her eyes at him. What was with him? He seemed very cranky ever since he woke up and more worried than normal about something small like her toe. Usually he would be concerned but if she was okay with it, he would let it go…

"Come one, Kagome, let me help you with that toe." Kaede said.

Kagome got up and used Kaede's shoulder to help herself get to the porch outside.

* * *

Kaede unwrapped the bandages that InuYasha had put in place and Kagome hissed when they came off of the blood that had dried onto her foot. Kaede examined her foot and grunted.

"You must have kicked that jar very hard, child."

"I was frustrated."

"InuYasha wrapped the bandages very well."

"Yeah… Kaede, why do you think Kikyo did this? What is the purpose of turning InuYasha into a full yokai? All that will do is make him more powerful than her."

Kaede washed Kagome's foot off with water and grabbed some herbs.

"I know not of what my sister thinks in this regard. It's most unlike her. You're right in that it doesn't make any sense to turn InuYasha into a full yokai at all…" Kaede looked at Kagome's foot. "Hmm… you may have to go back to your own time to get this looked at. I can do what I can but I cannot make this any more comfortable."

"I had a feeling I would have to go back home. They'll probably give me a cast or tape the two together or something… I don't want to go until Sesshomaru wakes up though. I want to make sure we explain everything to him before I leave."

"Aye, I think it would sound better coming from you. I highly doubt that InuYasha will be kind in explaining anything."

"Yeah. Man, this is really throbbing. Do you have anything for the pain?"

"I'm afraid not. I can put something on it to try and help with the inflammation but if it gets too much, don't hesitate to get InuYasha to take you to the well and have him take you back home. I wouldn't want you to suffer with mediocre care when you have advanced doctors in your time."

"Well if I liked it there, I wouldn't come here."

Kaede smiled. "That may be true, but they have come a long way since now. In this situation, I would trust your future doctors more than me."

Kagome smiled when Rin ran out with InuYasha behind her.

"Ms. Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru is awake!"

"He seems pretty confused. You me to tell him or you?" he asked, leaning on the doorjamb.

Kagome looked him up and down, taking in his taller appearance and shook her head to focus. _Why do I keep doing that? It's the same InuYasha…_

"Yes, please help me up."

He walked over as Rin ran back inside and grabbed her hands, pulling her up. He helped her into the hut, where Jaken was crying on Sesshomaru's lap and Rin was sitting beside him. He was struggling to get up and Kagome let go of InuYasha to go to Sesshomaru's side and help him up.

"Are you feeling alright, Sesshomaru?"

He blinked at everyone and remembered the ears on his head. He reached up to touch them and frowned.

"I was not dreaming." He said, looking at his arms that had no markings.

"No, sorry." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "You're my brother's human…"

"Kagome, yes. I have a name ya know."

He didn't really care but he looked at his brother, who looked odd with the markings and no ears on his head. Sesshomaru moved and stood up, walking to InuYasha. The two stared at each other and InuYasha lifted his eyebrow.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

"Nothing much." Sesshomaru said, turning.

As he turned, he suddenly fell forward and landed on the floor hard. Kagome blinked as InuYasha started guffawing as loud as possible as he pointed at his brother.

"Serves you right, you bastard! You can't carry all that armor _and_ your ego! Looks like one of them is going to have to go."

Sesshomaru didn't get up- no, he _couldn't_ get up but he wasn't about to give his brother the luxury of laughing at him more for struggling. He was already angry at his predicament, then he was one upped by the dreaded fall and now… now he was embarrassed. It angered him more that he knew it and that he could feel his face flushing with it. _Human emotions are weak._ he reminded himself.

InuYasha put his foot on the back of Sesshomaru and leaned his weight on him.

"What is it, Sesshomaru? Can't get up?"

"InuYasha, sit!"

He yelled and moved to not fall on top of his brother. Kagome hobbled over to Sesshomaru and held out her hand.

"Here, let me help you."

He ignored her hand, braced himself for the weight of the armor and got himself up. He stood up and began to unbuckle the pauldron from the right side of his cuirass with his one hand. Kagome walked closer and reached out her hands to help him get the armor off gracefully than it falling to the floor. He stopped unbuckling and looked at her.

"Please let me help you, Lord Sesshomaru." She said softly.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her non-derogatory tone as she waited patiently for him to allow her to take his armor. He knew it weighed more than she did but he wouldn't be able to catch it.

"Kagome, if that armor falls on your foot you can kiss looking for the jewel shards goodbye for a long, long time. Naraku will just take over the world while you're recuperating." InuYasha got up and pushed Kagome out of the way. "Here, _I'll_ help you."

Sesshomaru glared at his brother as he let the buckles go. The armor fell to the floor and almost got InuYasha's own foot. He stepped back as the breastplate fell forward and looked back at his brother. Sesshomaru just lifted an eyebrow and InuYasha growled, grabbing the armor, surprised that it was almost as light as a feather.

"Hey… this new strength thing is pretty nice. This feels like I'm carrying one of those pillow things you give me in your time." InuYasha said, setting the armor down.

"Don't get used to it." Sessomaru grumbled.

He clenched his teeth on the inside of his mouth. _Why can I **not** keep my opinions to myself?!_

Kagome hobbled toward the door.

"Well, now that Sesshomaru is up, I need to go to my time and get my foot looked at. I should be back soon, okay?"

"Here, I'll take you to the well." InuYasha said, walking over to her.

He knelt in front of her and she climbed on his back as usual.

* * *

 **poor sessh. can't hold his own armor now. and there is a reason he can't contain himself just like the reason why inuyasha seems a little more uppity and defensive of kaggers. i assume the armor is pretty heavy since i don't think the sessh just wears any willy-nilly armor... *shrug***

 **cuirass - the breastplatey thing that is above his pants**

 **pauldron - the spiky thing that connects to the cuirass**


	5. Chapter 5

**just so you know, trying to keep the sessh still the sessh is so hard! cuz he's a secret smart ass...**

* * *

"I think I should go with you." InuYasha said as they headed to the Bone Eater's Well.

"Why?"

"Well, it's a pretty serious injury this time. Not just scrapes and bruises. I've been with you for anything that's happened far from the village but you leaving like this… Besides, how do you expect to get _out_ of the well?"

Kagome made a face. She hadn't thought about that.

"Wow, for once it will be a _good_ idea to bring you home with me."

InuYasha made a face. "When has it never been good?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know. You cause so much trouble."

"Well you can't expect me to just sit at your house all day."

"Yes, I do! You're a hanyou- er, yokai? I don't know anymore. Whatever the case may be, yokai in general don't exist in my time and you flouncing around like a superhero just makes people suspicious."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Kagome didn't answer, just buried her face in his hair and screamed. She was actually surprised that it smelled very nice and was very smooth. The two reached the Bone Eater's Well and InuYasha jumped into it but was suddenly propelled back and he landed on his feet, digging them into the earth.

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I just tried to jump into the well and it wouldn't let me pass."

Kagome frowned. "Can you try again?"

InuYasha nodded and ran to the well, jumping. He got to the mouth of the well and felt a spark as it sent him flying backwards again.

"It's not letting you through… How am I supposed to get out of the well when I get home? Mom, Sota, and Gramps don't go there very often. I mean, Grandpa does but it won't be any time soon…"

InuYasha was only half listening because he understood very well why the well wouldn't let him pass. He glared at it, watching the thin barrier pulse purple at him.

"I can't go with you."

"Well I figured that out when you couldn't go in."

"It won't _let_ me in… ever…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's because I'm a full yokai now. That's the only thing that I can think of. There's a very thin barrier over the well and I think it's there to make sure full yokai can't get in the well."

"Well… then what do we do? I can't stay at the bottom of the well in my time and _hope_ Grandpa needs to sweep the walkway or something."

InuYasha sighed but gripped her legs to him tighter.

"Unfortunately, there's only one thing that _can_ be done. We have to go back to the village for a second."

"For… what?"

"To… to get Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru? Why him?"

"He's a hanyou now."

"Why can't I just try taking Sango with me?"

"Can Sango hold you and climb out of a well?" InuYasha snapped.

Kagome pouted because he was right.

"And besides, I think the well needs a little what you call 'mythology' to get through. I think the only full human that can pass through is you but anything else that wants to pass through needs to be human enough but not _all_ human. I think the mythology of the yokai blood makes it possible."

Kagome was impressed with InuYasha's conductive reasoning, something he didn't do often.

"And you figured this all out now?"

"It had never occurred to me until now but I had always wondered why no other creatures tried to go down the well… plus, I've seen Shippo try and it always failed and I'm seen Sango try too. It also rejected her. Miroku too."

"And… you're alright having Sesshomaru come with me? I mean, he doesn't like me."

"Well, I don't very much like him but we need him if you're going to get your toe fixed properly."

* * *

InuYasha set Kagome on the top step of the hut.

"I'll… I'll go ask him…"

Kagome sighed as she sat on the step and waiting to see how everything would pan out.

InuYasha clenched his fists angrily as he left Kagome on the top step of the hut. He had never been denied entry to Kagome's world before. It was scary as well as frustrating to him. Knowing that he could be there for her was… suddenly not acceptable. He knew she could take care of herself but… She was hurt and his world wasn't cutting it. He wanted to be there in her world while she was getting something to fix it.

"You're back already?" Kaede said, looking up in shock at InuYasha's entry.

"No. You, Sesshomaru; get up." InuYasha growled, pointing to Sesshomaru.

The only thing that got up was Sesshomaru's eyebrow as it arched expertly above his yellow eyes. Luckily, as usual, Sesshomaru didn't have time to stay anything as Jaken took over his quarrels for him… as like now.

"You will address the Lord Sesshomaru with respect! How dare you speak to him as if he really _were_ a hanyou! You know that this will be fixed, right? You can't seriously think this is a permanent state?"

"Imp, I don't know _what_ will happen. All I know is that being a full yokai is… finally not a good thing for me."

"Are you mocking the body that I have lent to you?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Lent? Sesshomaru, I wouldn't want to live in your body or be a part of something that belonged to you if I had to give every shard of the Shikon Jewel up so long as I didn't have to. Right now, I just can't help it but I'm telling you, it's an itch that I can't scratch and it makes my blood boil."

"The body that you have now is something you can never achieve, Shikon Jewel or not. You should be proud to have the body of a true daiyokai."

"I'm not here to talk about lineage. I need you to take Kagome back to her time so that she can get her foot fixed by her doctors in her time."

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow again.

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to go to the Bone Eater's Well, jump in it, and climb back out with Kagome and take her to her home. How hard is that?"

Sesshomaru stared at him. "You expect me to jump into a well?"

"It's not a normal well. It's a… a magic well."

"Do you take the Lord Sesshomaru for a fool? To make him try to do silly tricks like jumping into an empty well… You're just trying to kill him!" Jaken yelled, going into an overreacting rant.

InuYasha rolled his eyes but crossed his arms.

"Look, it sounds stupid but I'm telling you that that well is enchanted. That's how she travels here from her time. I've been to her world. No trees or forests; it's all big tall rectangle buildings that they call 'skyscrapers'. It's shiny and full of odd smells."

"And you expect me to go there?"

"Look, the well won't let a full yokai go because… well, in Kagome's time, there _are_ no yokai."

"You would tell my lord to go into a dangerous place where only humans dwell?!"

"Master Jaken, he's in a place now where just humans are." Rin pointed out.

Jaken turned angrily at her. "Don't be sassy, girl!"

"It doesn't matter, damn it. Look, Sesshomaru, I just need you to take her to her house. It's right outside the well. Just get her to the house, let her explain what happened, and you can come back through the well. It's simple. I think a hanyou like yourself can do it, right? Or is it too much for you?"

Sesshomaru felt his blood boil and he clenched a fist but he was happy that he was not expressing his anger facially. He stood up and walked over to InuYasha, who was watching him.

"I do not take orders from half-breeds."

"Then don't be a narcissist because you _are_ a half-breed now. I don't care about _you_ , I care about Kagome. Right now, her doctors are the only ones who can help her."

Sesshomaru turned and left the hut.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she tried to contain the pain in her toe. It was throbbing and she was getting a little antsy. She had a pretty good feeling that Sesshomaru wasn't going to help them. He was- had been- a daiyokai, one of the most powerful of yokais. Now he's reduced to a hanyou and InuYasha wants him to help her, a human. _If he gets him to do it, I'll bring him a month's supply of ramen._ she thought as she gripped the edge of the step in response to a throbbing pain.

"I understand that you are incapable of taking care of yourself?" a deep voice said above her.

Kagome looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was staring down at her. Her mouth dropped open and he stared at her.

"Well?"

"Uh, well, it's more like I _can't._ And I'd do it myself but I can't climb out of the well when I get home."

He walked past her and then turned to her, grabbing her arm and swinging her onto his back. She yelped and he looked behind his shoulder.

"I suggest you hold on. I cannot hold you."

Kagome immediately obliged and he walked toward the well.

* * *

 **so this will be interesting and there will be some other interesting things coming soon!**

 **ps: trying not to make inuyasha a nance is really hard! he has to stay cool and collected. and writing for jaken is like, the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. i will warn of a little ooc but explanation will be made**

* * *

When they finally got to the well, Sesshomaru looked down into it.

"I assume I climb into the well?"

"InuYasha usually jumps into it but whatever floats your boat."

"I do not understand that useless metaphor. You will need to hold on tighter so that you do not fall." He said, walking away from the well.

Kagome was a little confused when Sesshomaru turned and ran toward the well, jumping into the air and feet first into the well. Kagome felt the familiar tickle of the barrier and the small stretch of going through time when they were at the bottom of the well in her time. Sesshomaru looked behind him at her.

"Where to from here?"

"Up."

Sesshomaru braced himself and ran, jumping up on the wall. He made his way up by jumping on either side of the wall all the way up. As he jumped out of the well, he tripped over something in the way and toppled both he and Kagome onto the floor. Kagome hissed in pain because her foot caught the floor when he fell over and made her be in eve more pain. Sesshomaru just laid on the floor, not daring to get up because he could feel a blush on his face and he didn't want Kagome to see it. _This Sesshomaru does **not** get embarrassed._ he reminded himself.

"You alright?" Kagome asked.

"I am fine."

"I'm glad you're alright because my leg is killing me now, thank you." She growled.

Sesshomaru finally got himself up and onto his knees. He turned to her as she looked at him with her arms crossed. He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I do not remember you being so contemptible with my half-brother."

"I'm in a lot of pain and you're sitting there dawdling on the floor taking a nap. InuYasha would have been up and halfway to the house by now."

"I am _not_ InuYasha." He walked over to her and held out his hand. "I do not see what you find so appealing in him anyway. He does not own any land, he is not of royalty, and he is not powerful."

"First of all, I don't care about the land part." She said, balancing on her good foot as Sesshomaru turned for her to get on his back. "Second of all, he _is_ royalty, you just don't want to admit it. And third, he's plenty powerful. He defeated you didn't he?"

"When did that get accomplished?"

"Hello, your arm? Why is it gone? Oh yeah, InuYasha cut it off."

Sesshomaru promptly let Kagome go and she slid off of his back as he turned around.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I assume I can get back the way I came. This Sesshomaru is leaving you to your own frivolous frailties of the foot."

"You can't just _leave_ me here!"

"Even though a hanyou, I am still more superior than you. I do not take orders from you."

"Grrrr! If you were InuYasha I'd tell you to sit!"

"Then it is a good day that I am not my brother."

Kagome watched as he really did leave her in the middle of the courtyard between her house and the shrine. She frowned, crossing her arms but when she saw the light of the well, she knew he really did go back.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned from Kagome's world and stepped off of the well side. InuYasha was there to meet him.

"I thought you'd screw it up. Where's Kagome?"

"She is in her time as you asked me to do."

"I _asked_ you to make sure she was safe!" he snarled, grabbing hold of Sesshomaru's kimono. "What did you do with her?"

"She was being intolerable and so I left her where she sat."

InuYasha was furious and punched Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru only turned back, his eyes narrowed. InuYasha pointed to the well.

"Get back over there! You have to stay with her until she gets better or is ready to come back!"

Sesshomaru stared at him and turned his head curiously, truly confused.

"The way you and the girl act toward one another are odd. Do you view her as your potential mate?"

"I view her as my friend that you abandoned. Go back over there and get her where she needs to go!"

Sesshomaru felt a rare smile try to creep onto his face.

"You are jealous of me."

"What?"

"I can sense it. You are jealous that I get to help your human companion and you don't."

"Well of course I'm angry. Wouldn't you be angry too if I could help Rin more than you?"

"I do not have attachments such as those. If Rin were to need someone else to take care of her, I would want to make sure she is in good hands and with the best person she could be with. Whether or not I can do it is not a question to be asked."

"Yeah, well, as of right now, I unfortunately have to rely on _you_ to make sure _my_ human is safe."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow and got out of InuYasha's grip and let the smirk he'd been hiding appear as he touched the necklace about InuYasha's neck.

"You claim that human as yours and yet you wear these beads to subjugate to her… what an odd pair you are…"

"My sense of fashion has no precedence on you. Go back there and help her, dammit." InuYasha growled, pointing at the Bone Eater's Well.

Even though Sesshomaru didn't want to do it, seeing his brother getting scared over him possibly being with his 'companion' alone made a sense of sadism rise in Sesshomaru that he hadn't really had the sensation to try out.

Until now.

"I will go back to check on her… After all, she may need my help. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

He could tell just by the talk that it irritated InuYasha and Sesshomaru smirked, climbing into the well.

Just as Sesshomaru left, InuYasha went over to the well and reached out a hand to it.

The barrier shocked him hard and he pulled his hand back, shaking it from the shock.

"Please be alright, Kagome…"

"Hello, InuYasha." He turned and frowned. "I'm glad that I finally have you alone."

* * *

Just as Sesshomaru thought, Kagome was still in the middle of the courtyard. He was a little confused by her idiocy of staying on the ground but got out of the well to walk over to her. He walked behind her and looked down, where she looked up.

"Do you like sitting in the dirt?"

"Yes because it gives me ideas about what my next sandcastle could be." He turned his head and she frowned. "No. I don't."

He didn't say anything to her, just grabbed her arm and then hauled her over his shoulder. Kagome kicked (painfully) and screamed the whole way toward her house.

When they got to the front door, Sesshomaru set her down and opened the door and then picked her up again.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Kagome yelled, hitting his back.

"Kagome, is that you? Did you bring Inu- Oh my!"

"Mom, hey…" Kagome said, looking at her from Sesshomaru's shoulder. "This is Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older brother."

"Oh, um… How do you do?"

"Exquisite. Where can I deposit your daughter?"

"On the couch?"

"Couch?"

"That fluffy thing!" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru did as told and then turned to Kagome's mother.

"She is in need of medical attention. Her foot is broken."

"No, my _toe_ is broken. Geez, it's like once you turned hanyou you lost your hearing too."

"Although that may be true, I am not hard of hearing."

"Yes you are." Kagome turned to her mother. "Mom, I believe I broke my toe trying to help InuYasha out of this weird jar. He was trapped too so… Anyway, he really isn't a hanyou, just a yokai, but this jar made their body types switch and so… yeah… The well wouldn't let InuYasha come through so Sesshomaru help- Sesshomaru _escorted_ me through."

"Oh, I see… Well, any friend of InuYasha's is a friend of ours and is welcome in the home."

"I am much obliged to your abode but I am not-"

"He's grateful." Kagome said, cutting him off.

She shot him a stare and he glowed at her with low eyes. _How dare she interrupt the daiyokai of the Western Lands!_ he said in his head. He then shook his head. _I do not like this 'being a hanyou'. I am beginning to sound like Jaken and act like my disgusting brother. We must find a cure for this inconvenience before I lose all sense of dignity and control._

Sesshomaru decided to work on keeping his composure and normal self in the corner while Sota came down to help his sister up so that everyone could go to the hospital.

"We'll be back a little later Sessh…. Um… Sessh." Kagome's mother said.

"Don't destroy anything!" Kagome yelled back.

Sesshomaru frowned and sat on the 'couch'. It was very comfortable… He laid down on it and found it pleasing and so he took a nap; something he hadn't needed in a long, long time.

* * *

 **so here's the deal: the sessh is stoic but he is secretly funny. switching bodies with inuyasha has now technically brought down that barrier that being a full yokai gave him. to me, full yokais are all about one emotion or drive. power, money, anger, silence, arrogance, things like that. sesshomaru is arrogant, sorry. he is. now that he's half yokai, he cannot control the other emotions to hide his arrogance. in essence, he is pretty much if not close to it, like inuyasha is and now he can't hide it.**

 **that being said, inuyasha is easily finding out some emotions he can hide and other emotions he can't. he's also becoming more possessive, hence the 'my human' comment.**


	7. Chapter 7

When Sesshomaru woke up, he had to think for a moment why he was asleep, how he could have been so stupid as to _do_ such a thing, and where he was. The last question was easily solved by the unfamiliar scenery and he remember his annoying brother talking about being transported to a new land. The first two questions were a little different. Sesshomaru had never slept in the middle of the day without being on guard and alert. Why had he slept so heavily and not heard the door when it had opened, when the family came in, when someone sat by him… When those little people got trapped in that box and forced to perform odd duties.

Where the hell _was_ he? The Seven Hells?

Sesshomaru sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and Souta looked over at him.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was just about to wake you since you've been sleeping for about four hours."

Sesshomaru must have heard wrong with his knew hanyou hearing.

"How many hours?"

"Four. You were pretty dead to the world."

Sesshomaru felt oddly refreshed but he was also disgusted when he realized what had happened. _This body is weak and needs to rest more periodically and longer than I am used to. I am finding this situation annoying._

"Kagome's toes _are_ broken, if you care to know." Souta said, not looking at Sesshomaru as he flicked through the channels. "The doctor said she has to stay off of the foot for two days and then she can walk in the foot cast she's in."

"This Sesshomaru must remain here until she is able to walk?" he asked.

"That's up to you and Kagome I guess. She's up in her room… You may want to change clothes or something. You stand out pretty well… well, I guess InuYasha did too but you stand out more because you look more… uh… well…"

"Your hesitating tone irks me. Please complete your thought."

"Well, you're kind of flamboyant."

Sesshomaru had had enough of the insulting human and was sat that he could not just whip out his poisoned whip and chop off the little ingrate's head. But when he thought of it, he thought of Rin and all the off handed things she had said. They had never bothered her so why should the words of a child no older than his ward make him angry? The anger subsided and he stood up.

"Which way is the girl's room?"

"Up the stairs and to the left."

Sesshomaru nodded and went in the directions told.

* * *

Kagome wasn't very happy about having to be bed ridden for two days but at least it was just two and not more. She knew Sesshomaru would be waking up soon and coming to ask her what he should be doing.

"If only I had a command for Sesshomaru. Like 'shut up' or something. Not that he talks a lot but when he does he sure says annoying stuff."

The door opened and Sesshomaru was there. He looked at her cast and lifted a white eyebrow.

"The child tells me that you are to rest for two days."

"Yeah so you'll have to chillax while I'm in recovery. Do you think you can do that? Or will you just die of boredom?"

"You expect this Sesshomaru to stay here then?"

"Yes, I do. InuYasha would."

"I am not my brother."

"It's not that bad. You can laze around for a little bit for once. Get that tension out of your neck and shoulders and just relax. You're too tense… it's like there is a perpetual stick up your ass at all times."

Sesshomaru blinked at her. He'd been called many things but that was something new.

"Oh, here, give this to my mom. I owe InuYasha a month's worth of ramen."

"Ramen?" he asked, walking into the room to take the paper from her.

"Yeah. I'm sure there's some in the kitchen. Ask Souta to make some for you if you want."

"This Sesshomaru will not eat human food."

"Yeah, well, if you don't, your hanyou body will die. InuYasha said the same thing and now he craves the stuff."

Sesshomaru was unused to taking orders from a human but he took this 'list' to the older woman when an old man came out of a door and threw a talisman on his forehead.

"EXORCISE!" the old man yelled.

Sesshomaru peeled the weak talisman off of his head and slapped it on Grandpa's face as he sniffed out the woman.

"Dagnabbit!" the old man yelled behind him, as he took the talisman off and began to jump on it.

Sesshomaru descended the stairs and found Mrs. Higurashi gathering her purse and walking toward the living room.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, right?"

"Yes."

"I was just about to go to the store, was there anything you wanted me to get for you?"

"The girl told me to give this to you."

He handed her the piece of paper and she read it. Smiling, she stuck the paper in her purse and walked into the living room.

"Souta, I'm going to the market, is there anything that you would like for me to get for you?"

"Yeah, some of those fish crackers and… dango."

"Alright… Sesshomaru, would you like to come with me to the market?"

"I do not think that is wise, considering that I do not look human."

"Kagome usually lets InuYasha wear one of Souta's baseball hats to keep his ears from being seen."

Sesshomaru was going to decline but he felt the creeping presence of Kagome's grandfather and decided he didn't want to accidentally decapitate the old man for his idiocy.

"I will accompany you."

"Great! Souta, go get your baseball cap."

He did as told and Mrs. Higurashi held it out to him. He bent down for her to put it on him and she tried to do it a gently as possible, considering his ears.

"How does that feel?"

"Slightly confining but I can manage."

She nodded and they went to the car.

* * *

Riding in the car was not something Sesshomaru wished to do again and decided to tell Mrs. Higurashi just so when they got out. The horseless carriage was deceivingly fast and all of the dazzling windows and buildings were too much for Sesshomaru to make out. He knew he wasn't in Feudal Japan anymore but he thought for sure not much had changed… What disturbed him the lack of yokai scent, although his brother did warn him of that… They finally stopped and got out.

"Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I will have to decline your offer of a return journey in this wretched wagon of yours."

"InuYasha seemed to find his way around the city pretty well so… if you want to find your own way home then you're more than welcome."

"I thank you for being considerate."

Mrs. Higurashi wasn't sure if she liked InuYasha or his brother yet. InuYasha was more curious and more apt to speak, his brother was polite and knew what he wanted. She wasn't so sure about the way they spoke, if one was more well mannered or the other. Although InuYasha was brash, he was considerate and curious and just wanted to understand right then. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was polite but his words could be taken as either or. She wasn't sure if Sesshomaru was making fun of her or not.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she and Sesshomaru went into the marketplace and Sesshomaru was impressed at the storage of food.

"What is this place?"

"It's called the market or a grocery store."

"There are odd smells in here." He said, sniffing.

"Probably some you've never smelled before."

Seeing it advantageous to stay with a local, he followed Mrs. Higurashi around in the fruit section. As she picked up a small round fruit, she looked at the outside and inspected it and began to put it in her buggy when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"That is starting to spoil. This one is still fresh." He said, holding up one that looked bruised.

"But that one's bruised."

"The peeling is bruised but the fruit is not."

Mrs. Higurashi decided to trust him since he was the one with the better nose than her and so got the one he suggested.

"Would you help me pick out good fruits and vegetables so I can have the freshest ingredients?"

He nodded once and helped her gather four types of fruit that he had no idea was edible. As they went along to the meat section, Sesshomaru's mouth watered at the meat, although he was confused.

"Where are the animals that this meat comes from? Do they have a farm behind this building?"

"No, they have specific places where they raise the farm animals and then kill them for meat."

Sesshomaru frowned at that, for some reason not seeing that as right.

"They let them live so they can serve one purpose and die?"

"Isn't that the way of the world?" she said, looking at a small pork loin.

Sesshomaru didn't want to look at the meat anymore and left to look around.

"Would a Ses-sho-ma-ru, please come to the front desk of the store? Sesshomaru, please come to the front of the store?"

Upon hearing his name in the middle of the candy aisle, he grabbed the bag that smelled delicious and took out Mrs. Higurashi's scent. She was at a strange table and she looked up at him.

"Ah, there you are. I was just about to leave… Did you want those?" He nodded. "I'll get them for you."

She stuck them with her bill and they headed back.

* * *

 **that sesshomaru isn't scared of cars but he would rather not. thank you. and what did he buy? be moving along shortly. and the seven hells is because he saw the TV and thought they stuffed them in there to perform**


	8. Chapter 8

i apologize in advance for the awkward grossness

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the house with the groceries and Souta got up. He looked behind her and frowned.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He wasn't too keen on riding in the car and decided that he would like to find his way back home. He helped me find some fresh ingredients for dinner though."

"That was nice of him…"

The door opened and they saw Sesshomaru walk into the house.

"Did you find the house okay? Was that better than riding in the car?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Your home was easy to find and yes, it was far better than your horseless carriage."

Mrs. Higurashi grinned and pulled out the package that Sesshomaru has wanted.

"Here's your stuff. Be careful with it now."

"Is it poison?"

"Too much of it can make you sick. Why don't you go up to Kagome's room and share with her?"

Sesshomaru silently declined the offer by not answering but took the bag upstairs anyway. He wanted to sit somewhere quiet while the Kagome was recovering and thought he would ask her where a good place would be.

* * *

Kagome was reading a manga in her room when the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in.

"Do you not knock?"

"My apologies." He said, although he looked nothing like apologetic. "Where can one sit in peace around this loud place?"

"InuYasha usually hangs out on the roof above my room. He goes out the window and such. Did I hear right and that you went with Mom to town?"

"Yes. I accompanied your mother into town… although your town looks more like a country."

"Yeah, it's different than back in the Feudal Era. Sometimes I miss it and sometimes I don't. Here I have everything I need but sometimes it's interesting the people you meet when you have to work for something. I'm sure you're not used to needing anything at all though, right? You don't eat a lot."

"I do not require a lot of sustenance many times a day."

"When do you usually eat?"

"When I feel it is necessary. Rin sometimes makes me try her food to agree with her that it is satisfactory… or tasty, as she calls it."

"I see. What you got there?"

"I believe it is what you call a snack."

"I see. Anyway, if you're looking for a quiet place then it's on the roof. Oh, and sorry about Grandpa. He does the same thing to InuYasha so you're not any different."

Sesshomaru made a face at that statement and opened the window, going up to the roof to sit and enjoy his snack. He hoped it tasted as good as it smelled. He tore open the bag and looked at the shiny morsel. He was going to eat it but he had a feeling the shiny stuff was more wrapping and so he delicately unwrapped the morsel and found that the tasty snack was definitely inside. He stuck it into his mouth and was surprised to not only find another flavor but also the taste of paper. He fiddled around with it until he got the paper out of his mouth and threw it on the ground.

It tasted _amazing_! Now knowing the tricks of the snack, he unwrapped another, took the snack out of the little piece of paper and ate it. Sesshomaru licked his fingers and grabbed another one.

* * *

A couple hours later, Mrs. Higurashi brought up a tray that had two plates of fish, rice, and some sushi roles on there. She knocked on Kagome's door and brought it in to her.

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know. He went up to the roof to eat his snack and hasn't come back down."

"I hope he's alright. I know how chocolate is for regular dogs, I hope he didn't get sick as well."

"Chocolate?"

"Yes, he wanted a bag of mini Reese's peanut butter cups. It wasn't a very big bag but you never know…"

Kagome looked at the ceiling and hoped her mother was right about it. A couple minutes later, Sesshomaru came down and into the window, sniffing the room.

"I'm glad you're alive. Are you feeling alright?"

"This Sesshomaru is fine."

"Mom brought you some dinner if you want it."

He nodded and ate what had been brought up, sitting on the floor beside the bed.

"So, when we get back to the Feudal Era, we will have to figure out what to do about turning you guys back or if there is even a way to do it."

"I have a feeling that woman will have to be the one to do it."

"I have that feeling too. I hope InuYasha is alright. I know he's not used to being a full yokai at all." Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru. "Dare I ask if you're doing alright?"

"I am adjusting. I do not like being hungry all the time or that these ears move at the slightest of movements. I feel as if I cannot control myself."

"You act like your body doesn't have involuntary movements. Even a yokai body does things involuntarily, like breathe and blink. Even you, the great Sesshomaru, can't keep from breathing."

"True, but I feel as if I am lacking discipline. I also do not enjoy… feeling…"

"You mean emotions?"

"Yes."

"Not all yokai are devoid of emotions, ya know."

"And they are taken advantage of. Look at my brother. His emotions regarding you rule how he is treated by others. By doing things to his friends, they rule him. If you do not have emotions or things that cause emotion, then no one can rule you."

"What about Rin?"

"She is an exception that I was not counting on. I do not know why she makes me have emotions. Even Jaken is a pointless companion."

"He kind of is. What is he, your wing man? Does he just make you happy because he is a kiss up?"

"I do not know why I keep him around. I tell him countless times that he is worthless to me and yet he stays, although Rin is the same."

"But you're like a father to her so she stays out of compassion and love."

"There again is why emotions are a downfall. It would cause her to make rash decisions on my account if something were to happen. It is hard enough to keep her in line, let alone make sure her curious and delicate nature does not cause her injury or harm."

Kagome just smirked at his loyalty to her even though he tried to deny it.

"Well, I'm going to try and get you guys back to normal when we get back. That'll be my main focus."

"Your dedication is pleasing."

"I don't know where you plan on sleeping, by the way, but it won't be with me."

"I did not plan it."

Kagome made a face as she continued to eat.

* * *

During the night, Sesshomaru had a horrible dream where he had stayed a hanyou and seemed to be getting married. When he pulled the veil up he saw that it was Kagome. She was leaning forward, making a kissy face, when he woke up, drenched in sweat. His stomach felt very wrong and he got up slowly, trying to find a place to relieve himself. He knew there has to be a place and although he didn't want to ask, he tapped Kagome on the arm.

"What is it?" she said in her sleep.

"I require a place to relieve myself." He said, holding his stomach again when he felt another rumble.

"The bathroom is on the left." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru didn't know what a bathroom was but he figured it had something to do with relieving himself so he followed her directions and came across the bathroom. By process of elimination, he decided that the toilet was the correct place and practically tore out of his robes to get on it. Luckily he made it in time but he was feeling very ill. He then noticed that he was holding his face in his hands.

Two hands.

He looked and found that somehow during the night his other arm had grown back. _Odd…_ he thought, looking at it. Where it had been cut off there was a scar but it was his arm that grew back. He tested it, making sure it worked, when another wave hit him and he shook violently. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Souta yawned and went to go use the bathroom when he opened the door. Something stinky hit his nose and he woke up, finding Sesshomaru still sitting on the toilet, looking pale and shaking very violently. Souta just closed the door in shock and decided he should tell Kagome about what he saw in the bathroom. He opened the door and went in, shaking his sister awake.

"Kagome. Kagome, wake up."

"What?" she mumbled.

"I think there's something wrong with InuYasha's brother."

"What do you mean?"

"He looks really sick and is just sitting on the toilet shaking."

Kagome was up at the description and turned to her brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. He looks like he's been there all night. And didn't he only have _one_ arm?"

"Of course he did."

"He's got two now."

Kagome grabbed her crutches and made her way to the bathroom to see what Souta was talking about. She opened the door and found that Sesshomaru had finally passed out onto the floor. She held her breath and flushed the toilet with her crutch, bending next to him. He was panting and shaking, holding his stomach with _both_ arms and wincing every once in a while.

"Damn it, I bet you it's those Reese's cups he ate yesterday. I wish I would have known about them or I could have said no. I can't believe Mom let him have those! Souta, help me with him."

"What do you want me to do?"

"He's still being affected. I read up on this just in case InuYasha had a reaction or something. We'll have to make him drink some peroxide so he'll vomit."

"He already had diarrhea."

"Yeah but we need to purge his stomach of its contents. I'll clean him up, you just get me a small cup of peroxide and a spoon."

Souta nodded and ran to get a cup. Kagome didn't want to but she cleaned the hanyou up as he whimpered against the tub. Kagome moved his hair out of the way so that he wouldn't vomit into it and sighed. He was more trouble than InuYasha. Souta got the cup and poured the peroxide in it. Kagome made Sesshomaru drink it and he began to vomit up the chocolate into the tub. After about four rounds, Sesshomaru finally seemed to have an empty stomach and went limp against the side of the tub.

"Is that it?"

"I think so… Here, I'll stand up and you put him on my back and help me get him to my room." Kagome said, standing up. Souta leaned Sesshomaru onto her and she somehow got him into her room. She put him on the bed and tied his robes back together. She didn't know how she was going to clean up the vomit in the bathtub…

"Don't worry about the vomit, Kagome, I'll get it. You need to take care of him." Souta said and Kagome was super grateful for him.

Sesshomaru had curled into a ball on her bed, holding his stomach but he seemed to be asleep. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. She then just got in the bed and laid back down, hoping her mother wouldn't get mad about what happened. She looked at Sesshomaru and frowned.

"You owe be big time, Lord of the Western Lands. I don't know how yet, but I'm serious. You owe me _big time_."

* * *

 **so that's what happens when a dog has chocolate. they sometimes vomit it up by themselves or you have to give them peroxide and they can get diarrhea as well as shake and pant and do all sorts of stuff. it was the amount of chocolate, not the chocolate itself because mr. daiyokai of the western lands ate the whole bag of mini Reese's cups. no restraint. anyway, we'll be getting back to inuyasha and gang soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru woke up and put his hand to his face. His body felt horrible, something he hadn't felt since he was beaten by InuYasha and he cut off his arm.

"Morning, starshine." Kagome said next to him and he turned.

Seeing that he was in Kagome's bed, he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Why am I sharing a sleeping mat with you?"

"Because you could have killed yourself last night and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"What are you talking about?"

"You ate an entire bag of chocolate. That's bad for dogs… and apparently youkai ones as well."

"This Sesshomaru was not aware that this 'chocolate' was poisonous. Why did you not tell me? I am new to this land; it is your duty to warn me of such hazards."

"Yeah, well, Lord Sesshomaru should learn some restraint. Even humans can't eat a whole bag of Reese cups without getting sick."

Sesshomaru sat up and found himself pointing at his hostess.

"I did not ask to come here with you. I was forced to do so because you injured your foot. It is not my fault that your future world has things that I do not know. If you were to come to my home in the Western Lands, I would warn you about things that could harm you. It is only customary for a host to be courteous enough to give out that information!"

Kagome was shocked at the rant he had just given but even more shocked that he was pointing at him with an arm that shouldn't exist.

"Um… Sesshomaru, your arm…"

"What of it?"

"It's um…"

Sesshomaru looked at his arm and blinked. It was the arm that InuYasha had cut off. Or so he thought he'd cut it off. Did it grow back?

"Explain this."

"How the heck should I know? You're the one with youkai blood."

"Even this Sesshomaru cannot make an arm grow back this fast. I sense that there is something else going on. Are you well enough to leave this dwelling?"

"I should be good enough to go back."

"Good. I will meet you downstairs after you have readied yourself."

Sesshomaru leapt out of the bed and left the room.

Kagome stared after him and shook her head.

"Oh no, it's not like you weren't dying this morning. Pfft, of course not." She said to herself as she got ready as best as she could with her foot hurting her.

"And besides, he's still going to have to carry me because my foot hurts like hell." She grumbled, going through her shirts.

* * *

As Sesshomaru waited for Kagome, he looked at his arm that had been missing for such a long time. He'd forgotten it was missing, using his only remaining arm out of instinct and necessity. Even when he was a full youkai, his arm could not have grown back as fast as it had, literally overnight. Now that he was a hanyou, it _definitely_ wouldn't have grown back that fast… probably not at all. Something else was happening…

"You're going to have to carry me down the stairs." Kagome said from the top of the stairs.

Sesshomaru looked up at her and sighed, going up the stairs to get her. He grabbed her up and carried her down. He started out the front door but Kagome smacked his back a couple of times.

"Stop! Stop! I have to pack for the journey!"

"We must get back."

"I know that but I still have to pack. Stop getting your panties in a wad!"

Although Sesshomaru wasn't sure what that meant, he set her down and crossed his arms, waiting for her to do whatever it was she was doing. She grabbed her strange yellow sack and began to stick things in it. She then grabbed two boxes and handed them to him.

"Here, hold these so I don't forget them."

Sesshomaru looked down at the boxes. _Ra-men… I've seen these before._

"Are these essential to the journey?"

"They're a payback on a bet I made figuratively with InuYasha."

"And what bet was that?"

"That you wouldn't bring me home in place of him."

"I see. I assume you lost this bet."

"Well, like I said, it was figuratively. I kind of said it in my head but I feel like I owe him anyway. There, now I'm done." She said, putting her backpack on her shoulders. "I have to use crutches so-"

Sesshomaru grabbed her backpack off of her back, swung her up in his arms, and firmly placed the boxes in her own arms in one fell swoop.

"We do not have time for your sticks. I do not want to be in this body anymore and I fear that there is something amiss. For now, I am grateful I have my other arm back but I digress that it is still suspicious."

He carried her to the shrine and Sesshomaru looked in.

"Do I jump in again?"

"Yup, same thing."

He got up on the edge of the well and then jumped in.

* * *

Shippo paced beside the well, wishing Kagome would hurry up and come back. InuYasha needed her help! As if his prayer had been answered, the Bone Eater's Well lit up and he could hear voices below him.

"Wait, Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

"Please try not to land on your hurt foot."

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to throw you."

"THROW ME?!" she screamed.

That was all she got to say as she really was thrown and Shippo saw her hands grab the sides of the well in desperation. He ran over and looked down.

"Kagome!"

"Shippo, please help me get up! I can't use my foot to help me. If I fall I could really hurt my foot again."

Shippo tried as best as he could when Sesshomaru flew out of the well and grabbed Kagome's hand, lifting her out with no issue.

"That may not have seemed practical but I assure you I would have caught you if you had fallen."

For some reason that made Kagome stop. It wasn't kind and yet, the words were. The fact that he had no intent of letting her hurt herself again was something Kagome didn't think of. She swallowed a little and nodded.

"I… I know that but seriously, why couldn't you have just climbed up with me on your back?"

"I am tired of carrying you around."

He turned away from her and started walking toward the village. Kagome sighed and picked up a rock, chucking it at Sesshomaru. It hit him in the back and he turned.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes, it was. You brought me here without my crutches. That sounds like a problem since I can't walk long distances on my _broken foot_. If you had thought for a second about what _I_ needed instead of caring about yourself-"

Sesshomaru went past her quick as lightning and jumped into the well. The light shown and he was gone. Kagome blanched at the well and then looked at Shippo.

"Did he just…"

"It looks like it… Oh, Kagome, InuYasha really needs you."

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked, leaning on the well to get off of her foot.

"When you left he met up with that Kikyo lady and she tried to get him to go with her. He said he would never got with her but she said she'd be back later. He started feeling funny and then he… he… oh Kagome!" he cried.

Kagome picked him up as he cried in her shirt and she pat him on the back.

"It's alright, Shippo."

"Here."

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru made a face at her as he handed her her crutches. She took them and got up.

"Hand me my bag."

Sesshomaru did so as he picked up the boxes and went along, Kagome trying to catch up on her crutches.

* * *

InuYasha was waiting for Kagome and Sesshomaru to get back. He still wasn't over the ordeal just yet but he was going to live with it. He saw Sesshomaru coming up and leaned on Tessaiga from where it rested on his shoulder and locked with his legs. He frowned when he didn't see Kagome but he wasn't feeling like getting up and yelling just yet. He'd be patient… As Sesshomaru got closer, InuYasha noticed he was carrying the boxes with two arms and sighed, realizing what must have happened.

When Sesshomaru saw InuYasha sitting on the porch of the house the old woman was in, he noticed that he looked a little different. He brought the boxes to the porch and dropped them there.

"The miko said she owed these to you."

"What is it?" he asked, lifting and eyebrow and leaning forward.

"Ra-men."

"It's just ramen, idiot…" He looked up at him. "I see you got your arm back."

Sesshomaru turned his head and nodded a little.

"I see you _lost_ yours."

"Well I'm sure it was weirder on my end than yours. Imagine just waking up and finding that it's gone?"

"I have lived with that for a while." Sesshomaru said with a look.

"Where's Kagome? Did you leave her again?"

"She is about. She is walking on sticks at the moment and the fox child is talking rather discursively. I almost died in her home world and I do not feel like babying her anymore." Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha quickly. "You need to teach your human to control her wants. She is quite needy."

InuYasha laughed. "Yeah, sure…"

Sesshomaru was surprised. "You are quite blasé today. What happened to your boisterous attitude?"

"Seems it was given to you." InuYasha said with a tired smile. "I spoke with Kikyo, before she tried to make me come with her, and she said that everything about us is switching. Since it's your body versus mine, that's why the arm thing happened and it looks like our demeanors may be changing."

"That explains a lot… Although it does not explain why this was done to us."

"I don't know either. I didn't get that far with her before she tried to do something to me. I'm not sure what she was doing… Either way, I'm apparently figuring out how to control my emotions and such and you're starting to experience not having a mental block."

"I do not like this."

"I don't either. Oh, there's Kagome."

Kagome finally got over to them and almost collapsed on the stairs to the porch.

"Are you alright, InuYasha?"

"I'm fine. You don't look like you're in good shape though." He said with a small smirk.

"Well, your brother left me. You don't look any different to me… Shippo, you said he was different!"

"He is! Look!" he said, pointing.

Kagome looked and then realized that InuYasha's arm was missing. The same one that Sesshomaru was missing just some days ago.

"Y- you're arm…" she said softly, getting up the stairs a little more dignified. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No, that's the weird thing. It's as if I've always never had it. There wasn't even any pain when I lost it either. I just woke up and it was gone." He said with a frown to his empty sleeve. "Pretty weird though, right? Whoa, hey, what's wrong?"

Kagome had fallen to her knees as best as she could and wrapped her arms around him, beginning to cry. InuYasha smiled a little and moved Tessaiga out of the way so he could touch her softly on the back.

"Aw, come on Kagome, don't cry. You know I hate crying."

"I'm sorry it's just… You lost your arm!"

"Eh, what are you gonna do? I can't just stick it back on…"

"I know but that's not fair! What does Kikyo _want_? What was the purpose of all of this?"

"I wish I knew. For now, you'll have to deal with me not being complete." Kagome pulled back as he lifted at eyebrow at her. "Will that be okay with you?"

"Of course it will… Um… although…"

"Hmm?"

"The necklace… I don't think it works anymore."

"So?"

"I mean, don't you want to take it off before you turn back into a hanyou again? If you take it off now…"

"It's not hurting anything."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Again, for a person who doesn't want to be bound, you are quite content on letting this human rule your every move."

"I don't rule his every move. If I had another rosary I'd put it around _your_ neck and tell you to sit a bunch of times."

"I am lucky that I do not have such-"

" _Wakarimashita_!"

Sesshomaru blinked as Rin peaked around and grinned at him.

"I got you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome smirked a little as Sesshomaru looked and found that he had his own set of prayer beads around his neck. InuYasha started laughing.

"Serves you right, asshole!" he said, laughing harder.

Rin looked at InuYasha and Kagome and then at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Have I done something funny?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, trying not to look as brooding as he felt. _Outsmarted by a little girl and she doesn't even know what she's done._ he thought. _Good thing whenever we start looking for that damned miko, Rin will stay behind._

* * *

 **oh sessh, a little girl got you. yes, those are real subjugation beads. i'm sure it's not that hard to make some *shrug* and his command word is 'gotcha'. dunno how that will work since 'sit' is such a direct command (which is why it brings inuyasha to the ground) but 'gotcha' and 'beloved' aren't. i guess it would just make them stop in their tracks of whatever they were doing...**

 **anyway, so it looks like inuyasha is getting calmer while the sessh is... not. he's not very polite as we have seen. he's funny.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So why did you bring all this ramen? Not that I'm complaining but I don't believe I asked for it." InuYasha said as he help Kagome unpack her backpack.

"I made a mental bet in my head about getting Sesshomaru to come with me back to my home and I lost. I bet you a month's worth of ramen."

"I see. Maybe I should put myself in more situations that require you to make internal bets."

Kagome made a face and he grinned at her. For some reason this InuYasha was giving her feelings she never felt before. Sure he liked InuYasha before but this calmer version of him seemed to be able to say things correctly and thoughtfully… and quite seductively. _Must get it from his father… and must be the **only** one with this._ she thought to herself as she looked over at Sesshomaru, who was still trying to not look like he was brooding over the subjugation beads.

"How did Rin get a hold of subjugation beads?"

"I told Kaede to make some for Sesshomaru just in case he goes haywire. I know you've saved me plenty of times when I would turn full yokai with those things."

"Are you really worried about your brother?"

"I'm worried about his arrogance. Sure he may have been a full yokai a week or so ago but he has no idea what it's like when it suddenly takes over your body like a foreign entity, making you do things. He'd probably have a better control over it but it's different from being one and _turning_ into one."

"I see. Where's Sango and Miroku?'

"After Kikyo tried to make me go with her, Sango and Miroku volunteered to track her and see if they could find out any information. They should be back soon. I'm hoping they have found something so we can fix this issue. I miss my arm." He said with a frown to the empty sleeve.

She smiled and separated different things in her backpack and then repacked it.

"Well, I'm all set for whenever they get back."

She turned to look at InuYasha and found him staring at her quite intently.

"Wha- what?"

"Nothing."

"What, thinking of Kikyo?" she spat impulsively.

InuYasha was actually quite hurt by the comment and frowned at her.

"No."

He got up with a bit of difficulty and walked out of the hut. Kagome sighed.

"You're quite the idiotic thing, aren't you?" Sesshomaru said from his corner.

"What?" she growled, looking at him.

He smirked. "I'm still trying to understand your engagement with one another."

"What are you rambling on about?"

"It's quite obvious he sees you as a potential mate. Why do you keep casting him aside like he is the weakest of the bunch? Although I can't say I blame you…"

Kagome laughed. "You must have eaten too much chocolate and it made your brain all foggy. InuYasha doesn't think of me that way."

"I am _not_ still suffering from your tasty blocks of doom. Have you forgotten that this Sesshomaru was a daiyoukai? I think I would know when a man is looking at a woman with thoughts of a potential mate in mind."

"Then, again, you're wrong. InuYasha is still in love with Kikyo."

Sesshomaru sighed and stood up. "You're insufferable. I don't see anything of value in you other than your sad excuse of miko powers."

"I resent that!" she yelled as Sesshomaru left the cabin.

* * *

Things were a little awkward between everyone until Miroku and Sango came back with news about Kikyo.

"Did you find out anything important?" Kagome asked, hugging Sango.

"No, unfortunately she disappeared on us and we lost track of her. But we think we know where she's headed."

"Where?" InuYasha asked.

Sango gasped as Miroku looked at him sadly.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Fell off. Since it's that guy's body it's modeled after, apparently, the loss of arm comes with the territory."

"Just as these stupid ears." Sesshomaru said, wiggling them for emphasis.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. It hadn't been that long but they could see the definite changes between the two brothers' demeanor.

"Uh, anyway, we saw her going into a cave about a day's journey away but when we got into the cave, she was gone."

"Then that's where we should start." Kagome said. "I'll be a little on the slow side-"

"You're coming with us?" InuYasha asked, looking at her wrapped up leg and crutches.

Kagome made a face.

"Of course I am."

"Do you plan on hobbling after us at breakneck speed with your sticks?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

Kagome hit him with one of the crutches and InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, I think you should stay here. This is between me and Sesshomaru and Kikyo."

"Sure, just go off and be with your Kikyo." Kagome grumbled.

InuYasha rolled his eyes again and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You'll have to carry her."

"You think I'll be your lackey? She's your human, _you_ do something about her."

"I only have one arm."

"So did I and I lived with it. Maybe you should have thought before you sliced it off."

"I didn't really think that I was going to be switched with you one day."

"All the more for you to think before you do things. You never have been one for strategy, always going in when you have no idea what lay ahead of you."

"Yeah well I kicked your ass doing it, didn't I, Mr. Strategic?"

"Boys!" Kagome yelled, putting herself in between the two. "I'm not helpless. I may be slow but I'll just crutch myself along. Shippo will keep me company I'm sure."

"The hell he will." InuYasha growled.

Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong with you?"

InuYasha looked away. "I don't know."

Sesshomaru knew but decided not to tell anyone since he had had quite enough today.

Sango sighed. "You can just use Kirara, Kagome. I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting you ride on her due to your injury. As much as I agree that you should stay, we may need you."

Kagome snubbed her nose in the air. "Hmm! See, _I'm_ needed."

The two brothers looked at each other and for once agreed in an eye roll in regards to this particularly fickle maiden.

* * *

As they started down the pathway, Kagome wondered what had gotten over InuYasha in regards to Shippo keeping her company. He had never acted that way with her before… even when Koga would take her, he acted like it was no big deal and would sometimes even leave her with him. She suddenly sensed two jewel shards and looked out before them.

"I sense two jewel shards heading this way."

InuYasha sniffed the air and lifted his lip.

"It's just Koga." He growled.

Now that they got a little closer (or rather, Koga had) she could see the small tornado that Koga usually cooked up when he ran and his poor subordinates running behind him.

"Those two… I feel so sorry for them." She said to herself as the tornado stopped and Koga skid.

"I thought I smelled you, Dog Turd." Koga made a face at InuYasha. "Whoa, what happened to you? You smell different."

"You still stink." InuYasha said.

Koga ignored him, as usual, and turned to Kagome, frowning at her leg.

"What happened to your leg? Did that idiot cause you to get hurt?"

"Uh, well, not really. I kicked a jar and broke my toe."

Koga turned to InuYasha, who was really not in the mood to deal with Koga, but knew it was coming anyway. He was never really in the mood to deal with him in his hanyou form so it didn't' make a difference now.

"You dare hurt Kagome's delicate foot? What kind of man are you, Dog Turd?"

"I don't know, Wolf Pup, what kind of person tries to take another person's things?"

"Oh ho! So now she's a _thing_? I didn't think you were so possessive over her, InuYasha. If she's so precious to you, then why did you let her get hurt?"

"I didn't _let_ her do anything. I had no choice in the matter. Please leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for you." He growled, walking past him.

Koga took a big whiff of his scent and then noticed that he didn't have his ears and he looked slightly taller.

"What the hell? You're a full yokai!"

InuYasha looked over his shoulder. "Why? Ya scared?"

Koga grinned. "HELL NO!" He ran in front of InuYasha to stop him. "Now we can have a _real_ fight! What do you say? You and me in a fight for Kagome!"

"Hey, stop it!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha began to pull Tessaiga out.

"You sure you want to deal with me? I'm not like I was before."

"Even better."

Kagome knew that Tessaiga wouldn't work anymore since InuYasha was no longer a hanyou, so all it would be was just a cruddy sword. Plus, she hated it when they fought.

"Sit boy!" she yelled out of habit.

To everyone's surprise, InuYasha slammed to the ground and seemed to slam down pretty deep into the road as he gave out a loud noise that sounded like the yelp of a wounded dog. Kagome gasped, not realizing that the beads would still work on him.

Sesshomaru frowned, not happy about that revelation.

Kagome got off of Kirara and hobbled over to InuYasha.

"InuYasha! I'm so sorry! I didn't even know it would work. I just did it out of hab… it…"

A very ominous aura surrounded him as he got out of the hole he had made in the road. Kagome gulped, not knowing what was going to happen. InuYasha sat up and turned to her, his eyes red and his fangs showing, his nails having grown very long. Koga backed up, not having ever seen InuYasha in this state before.

"You said it didn't work anymore." InuYasha snarled, glaring at her. "I _trusted_ you!"

"I- I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to get hurt! Tessaiga won't work when you're like this and-"

He reached out suddenly and grabbed her by the throat, squeezing.

"You knew it would be worse than before, didn't you?! You mentioned the beads because you were hoping that I'd keep them on. You _knew_ how much pain they would cause me!"

 _Pain?_ Kagome slightly thought in between trying to breathe and getting InuYasha's hand off her neck.

"No, InuYasha-"

"SHUT UP! I _trusted_ you and you betrayed me by making me think I had made my own decision. That I had a _choice_. I chose to stay with you but you betrayed me!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, sending the boomerang weapon towards him.

InuYasha dropped Kagome, moving out of Hiraikotsu's way. He snarled at his friends, fear and anger taking over his body. Miroku ran to Kagome and helped her sit up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Miroku, what does he mean by pain? He's never said anything about being in pain before. I mean-"

"As if you didn't know." InuYasha snarled, glaring down at her. "For a hanyou it's not so bad because I'm half human but for a full yokai… Cheh, you really had me fooled."

"About _what_?! InuYasha, I never meant to hurt you! I really didn't think the beads would work on you, honest."

"Likely lie. You're just like Kikyo, always saying how much you care about me and then turning on me in an instant."

Kagome held back tears. "Don't you _dare_ compare me to her! I didn't trap you in that jar, I didn't cause this. I truly didn't know that it would do that and I certainly didn't think it would cause you pain... I would never do anything to cause you pain…"

Kagome got up, hobbling to him. He glared at her but she hugged him.

"Please; I'm so-" She gasped, feeling something under his robe.

Without asking permission, she undid his robe and pulled the hakama apart and down, turning him around. When she did, she found a large, very angry looking scar that went up his back to his neck and she turned him back around slowly.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said softly, truly sorry. "I… I had no idea. Honest."

InuYasha looked at her and anger filled his eyes.

"You're a liar."

He was about to use Iron Reamer, Soul Stealer when a whip cracked and hit InuYasha in the hand. He snarled as Sesshomaru set Kagome down beside her friends some feet off. He glared at his brother.

"It seems that you still have no idea how to control your yokai blood, even if your body has changed. You have much to learn."

"I have learned plenty in these few seconds."

"You're forgetting yourself. I do not like these humans but I have an unnatural desire to protect them for some reason. I'm assuming that's your human conscience affecting me." He growled. "Either way, getting angry over a mistake is weak and foolish. It's quite obvious -if you were not focusing on what happened- that it was an honest mistake. Besides, why would your human purposefully want to hurt you?"

InuYasha seemed to calm down for a second and looked back at Kagome. Seeing the bruises begin to show on her neck, he backed up unknowingly into Koga. Seeing him, his anger only flared since if not for his presence, Kagome wouldn't have said anything. For once, Koga was actually scared.

" _Get. Away. From. Me._ " InuYasha snarled.

Koga said nothing and left.

With Koga gone, InuYasha could finally contain himself and he looked back at his friends. They were all staring at him in caution but in Kagome's eyes, he saw fear. Fear that he had never seen and it bothered him because secretly: he liked it.

* * *

 **there is nothing i saw that said that the beads wouldn't work on a full yokai. plus in the wiki it said that kags actually helped inu in his full yokai form by yelling sit. but kags really didn't know and it was her usual reaction to the situation. but since inu has never really been a full yokai, his body is still reacting like it used to when he would turn full yokai except since there wasn't anything to bridle it, it spiraled out of control. i think that makes sense. do what you will**


	11. Chapter 11

**just to clarify, although their personalities have slightly changed due to each other's personalities, their thought processes have also somewhat changed due to that being how you develop your personality. but, since each brain is its own, conforming is not always easy. you will understand... i hope...**

* * *

Sango treated Kagome's wounds as InuYasha sat away from the small camp, looking away from them in shame. He didn't know what had come over him and he _actually_ hurt Kagome. He looked at his hand and the mark that was slowly going away where Sesshomaru had used his whip against him. That made him even more angry at himself because even _Sesshomaru_ protected Kagome and could see the issue better than he could. Even though his brother's calmness in many manners seemed to be affecting him, it looked like a lot of the pure yokai blood in him was not corresponding with his own body. It was making him act like it did before when his yokai side would take over.

He didn't like it.

And yet he did.

The look of fear in Koga's eyes was something to relish in, since Koga usually tossed him off like he was nothing more than a fly and tried to get to Kagome like he owned her. _Just because a wolf is slightly higher than a dog doesn't mean you can claim my woman._ InuYasha thought as he squeezed his hand shut.

"Next time I'll make sure to run you through." He mumbled.

So not everything had been bad… he still hurt Kagome though and he still hated the looks of fear on his friends… even though it gave him a tiny high of satisfaction. Sometimes they took him for granted in him being their friend and although he would never do it, they seemed to think he could never hurt them. The fact that he was a hanyou and now was a yokai made the probability of that a little less since there were lots of things that effected pure yokais in regards to manipulation that would usually never effect him because of his human side. Now though… he wasn't used to this side of himself and resisting could be much harder. He needed his friends to understand that he was more dangerous than before…

"Have you finished brooding?"

"Have you?" InuYasha shot back, looking at Sesshomaru. "You're in a constant state of that so you're one to talk."

"It is not the same. Your human wants to talk to you. Will you choke her or let her speak?"

"She can do what she wants. She knows how dangerous I can be now so…"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked back to Kagome and the others.

"Did… did he say I could go to him?"

"He said you may do as you wish. I'm sure even if he said no you would do it anyway."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Sesshomaru looked at the irritated girl and found it hard not to smile at her frustration. She was temptingly adorable. He decided a lift of the eyebrow would suffice for her inability to see her own stubbornness.

"You are not one to leave things alone until they are resolved. Even if my brother had said no, you would only have gotten angry and stomped over to him anyway to show how much you were not appreciative of his lack of trust."

Kagome made a face because he was right but she looked over at her friend as he leaned against a tree. She felt bad for doing what she did and he had every right to be mad at her. She got up and used her crutches to head over to InuYasha.

* * *

InuYasha smelled her before she even got there but just sat, waiting for her. Trying to help her would only wound her pride and, like most of their thoughtful conversations, would end with him being slapped or 'sat' and he would rather die than go through the pain he'd gone through earlier.

"May I sit down?"

He nodded. He felt her sit beside him and he looked at her. She was playing with some grass in front of her and finally looked up.

"I'm really sorry, InuYasha."

"I know you didn't know."

"But I _should_ have. I really wasn't trying to trick you about the necklace. I had no idea that it could still work against a yokai… in all honesty I thought that it would purify you if you kept it on which is why I said take it off but…"

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He said softly.

"I know you didn't… after seeing that horrible burn, I understand why you would be so angry with me. It didn't even heal, did it?"

"No… It must be a mild form of purification only activated by the command word because that's what it felt like; like a slight purification."

"I'll try to remember not to say it. I'm so used to you being so brash and impulsive…"

InuYasha wished he had his other arm so he could pull Kagome into a hug but he didn't. He cursed his luck and decided to just turn and make her look at him. He put his other hand under her chin and turned her face to him. He was about to stay something when he saw the wrap on her neck and then looked away. He was a monster, a horrible person who only hurt is friends.

"Never mind…" he said, looking away from her.

"InuYasha?"

"I'm nothing but a monster. Look at what I did to you."

"But I _understand_ what happened."

"That may be true but do you really think Miroku and Sango will be as lenient as you? They are already very leery of me, especially Sango."

"You're making assumptions about your friends." Kagome said with a worried look. "We won't abandon you in your time of need."

"Again, _you_ won't, but the others most likely will… I… I trust you with what you say. I really do. I know that you didn't know about the beads, honestly. It just happened so fast and I'm not thinking the same way but the others… It's different with them. Sango threw Hiraikotsu at me like I was a true enemy and Miroku was ready to use his wind tunnel. I feel he would have probably tried to warn me first but he was ready, he had his hand on his glove. Even Shippo… even Shippo looked like he was about to pull out a bag of tricks. The only person that didn't do anything was you."

"InuYasha, you're thinking like a pure yokai." She said softly, putting her hand on his knee. "Sango only threw her weapon because you were choking me. That was the height of your rage and she was just protecting me. Miroku would never have used wind tunnel on you and Shippo… well, I doubt he would have really done anything." She moved so she could be in front of him for a second. "If you truly believe what I say then please believe that your friends would never hurt you unless it was to protect you."

"How does that help?" he said with a frown.

"Because they know you just like I do and if they let you do the things this new body is trying to make you do, they know that if someone got hurt that you would torment yourself for the rest of your life. You'd like us to think that you could care less but that's not who you really are. They want to protect your feelings just like I do."

InuYasha turned his head a little as if he were listening to something and closed his eyes.

"I think you put more faith in them than they deserve but… I believe you because it's you who said it."

Kagome smiled and leaned over to hug him. He took in her scent - _Mine…_ \- and put his only arm around her.

"We'll get you back to normal soon." She whispered.

He believed _her_ but from the conversation at the camp, he didn't believe _them_.

* * *

"That was a close one." Sango said, putting up the medical supplies from Kagome's first aid kit. "If I hadn't thrown Hiraikotsu he would have strangled her to death."

"Sesshomaru, if his actions and thought process are becoming more like yours then why would he try to kill Kagome?" Miroku asked, looking at the former taiyokai.

"For the same reason I now feel that it is my duty to make sure you humans are protected: because it's in that nature. I am a taiyokai who has put a lot of time into training myself to be as apathetic as possible, for emotions only give way to trouble. I was able to harness that and use it to my advantage. I still have that ability; it's just harder due to a leak in my brother's personality that I seem to have inherited. With him, it is quite different. His yokai side is untamed and just as wild as any yokai you may come to face. Although he has the ability to build on the apathy that most likely affects him, he is choosing not to and letting the nature of the beast, so to speak, do whatever it wants. _I_ never let myself go unless _I_ decided to. Since he doesn't know how that body works, it is… going haywire." He said with a frown at the lack of a better word.

"So you're saying that although you guys may have inherited the way each other think, you can still choose not to, right?" Miroku asked for clarification.

"Indeed. If I were to not use my training, there are a lot of choice words and loud sentences that I could be using… but I'm not. Not to say it doesn't happen, but it is less often, just as InuYasha's brash tone is less often as he is now. But, when the miko used the beads, his pure yokai thought process recognized that soft purification as a threat and instead of using my ability to think, he used his own nature to assume. It's quite complicated but I assure you, it's his own doing."

"I don't trust it." Sango said, making a frown at the fire. "He wasn't even trying to make sense of anything. All he saw was us as enemies. That yokai side of his is blinding him to who his friends are."

"Throwing your weapon didn't help either." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"You used your whip!"

"I am always at odds with him. It's nothing different than usual."

"Well Kagome doesn't seem to be affected by it at all." Shippo said. "If Kagome trusts in him then I will too."

"Kagome is in love with him, so of _course_ she would look past it." Sango said. "That's why I'll never be in love, it blinds you to the truth."

"That's not fair, Sango. How are we supposed to have children if you don't love." Miroku said with a pouty lip.

"Who said I was having your babies?" Sango seethed.

Miroku laughed but cleared his throat, getting to the issue at hand.

"Both of you are right about how Kagome is viewing things but, Shippo is right in that we're his friends. Even if Kagome is in love with him, she is also InuYasha's _friend_. She would put that first before anything. Even though it's a bit confusing, Sesshomaru is right in that InuYasha is inexperienced with his new body and is not taking up the training that Sesshomaru's mentality has left for him. He's doing what he always does and is trying to do it himself without any help. As friends, we should try and help him."

"He will not do it." Sesshomaru said, shaking the ramen cup in his hand. "My brother is stubborn and quite idiotic. Accepting help from the likes of you will probably only make things worse. If he wants to ignore my apathetic nature, he probably will. After all, it's _my_ nature and when has he ever accepted anything gracefully from me?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, knowing he was right.

Shippo took the ramen cup from Sesshomaru and opened it up for him.

"Here, you have to wait for the hot water to boil and then you pour it in. Haven't you had ramen before?"

"I do not eat human food." He remarked.

"Well, to end the conversation at hand, I think we should watch him and be ready if he does anything else. I'll keep my suspicions down on the account that Kagome will probably be able to keep InuYasha calm but… I'll be ready when he does something like that again."

"You know…" Miroku said, leaning back. "If InuYasha likes Kagome like I think he does, then what does that mean for his yokai body?"

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru as he poked the dried ramen inside the cup with confusion and then looked up.

"I do not have any interest in romance or it's bodily affects but I'm sure the attributes will not be hidden."

Miroku sighed, hoping to see some funny stuff from them but the hot water started boiling and he began to dip hot water into everyone's ramen cups.

"Then you let it sit and after three minutes, you eat it!" Shippo said, taking the cup from Sesshomaru again.

"Witchcraft…" he said with a frown but waited on his food.

* * *

 **jsyk, we will be getting into this attribute of yokai romance later on. but the mentality thing was quite hard to explain but i guess it's like they have more of the others' mentality but they can still add to it. so confusing i hope you get it *cries* but pretty much it's inuyasha's new yokai-ness as well as the sessh's new humanity that is causing odd issues**

 **oh and sessh was shaking the cup because in ramen cups, the dried vegetables make noises at the bottom and such**


	12. Chapter 12

**let me just reiterate how much i hate kikyo. SOOOOO MUUUUCCCHHHH. that being said, she will always be a villain so... yeah...**

 **btw, inuyasha smells the high spiritual content of the cave**

* * *

After a couple of days of walking, the company finally came to hill that held the cave that Miroku and Sango had talked about. The journey had been odd and quiet, everyone on edge about what had happened with Koga. Kagome tried to keep conversation going but ended up getting lost in the silence. Her leg was aching her and she eventually took up Sango's offer to ride on Kirara. InuYasha mainly stayed behind everyone, although they didn't like that fact since they couldn't see him if he decided to get weird on them.

"Well, this is where we saw her last." Sango said, holding Hiraikotsu at the ready. "She disappeared into that cave right at the top of that hill."

"Right. Sesshomaru, InuYasha, come with me and we'll all go up there to see if Kikyo is still hiding-"

"Why are all three of us coming?" InuYasha asked with a raise of his eyebrow, which he seemed to be getting pretty proficient at.

"Because it deals with you two and I'm going up there."

"I'm not going up there." InuYasha said, sniffing the air. "I feel something ominous will happen if I do that."

Sesshomaru made a face at that as Kagome made a face.

"InuYasha, if we want her to change you guys back then we need you up there."

"I _said_ I'm not going up there." He growled slightly, narrowing his eyes at Kagome. "I'm _not_ going."

Kagome felt a pang of worry at his attitude and sighed.

"Well what are we supposed to do?"

"Why don't you go up there and ask her what she thought she was accomplishing by doing this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kikyo hates me; why would she talk with me?"

"Why would she not? She seems to want something from us and yet we don't know what to give her. If you are there, she may tell us some clues about why she wanted us changed."

Kagome sighed, hating to always do the dirty work with Kikyo but Sesshomaru had a point. If they wanted to understand what was happening and how to reverse it, they would need to understand what Kikyo thought she was going to accomplish by changing InuYasha and Sesshomaru around.

"Fine, I'll go up there… Kirara, can you take me halfway up and then I'll walk the rest of the way?"

Kirara mewed a response and turned into her fire-cat form to carry Kagome to the cave.

As suspected, the cave was empty but Kagome would tell there was something off about the interior of it. _Maybe I shouldn't have dismissed InuYasha's feeling about this place…_ she thought as Kirara seemed to stop right at the mouth of the cave. Kagome looked over her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Kirara?"

The fire-cat growled and backed away from the cave. Kagome slid off and grabbed her crutches. She leaned on one and pat Kirara on the head.

"That's why I said I could do the rest of the walk alone. Thanks for bringing me though but you can get away from here. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kirara nuzzled her head to Kagome before she walked a bit away from the cave.

Kagome sighed and turned, crutching her way into the empty cave. It was hard to maneuver around the rocks and such with the crutches but she made her way deeper into the cave, regretting not bringing a flashlight with her. Just as she was losing sunlight to see into the cave, a torch lit up and she looked up.

"Kagome." The voice said.

"Is that you, Kikyo?"

The torch moved and showed Kikyo's face. She frowned at Kagome and surveyed her appearance.

"You look a little beaten up. Did InuYasha do that to you?" she asked, the smallest of taunts in her voice.

Kagome made a face. "No, I kicked your stupid jar and hurt my foot."

"Oh dear," Kikyo responded and there was no hiding her mockery in it.

Kagome frowned. "Kikyo, what is the meaning of this? Why did you capture InuYasha and Sesshomaru into that jar and change them?"

"It's none of your business in what I do with InuYasha."

"Yes it is. He's my friend and when a crazy lady just sucks him into a jar and he comes out a completely different type of person, then yeah, I want some answers."

"Again, it is no concern of yours. Did InuYasha not come with you?"

"No, he smelled something and didn't want to come."

Kikyo smiled a little. "He's already getting stronger…"

"Is that what you wanted? For him to get stronger?"

Kikyo glared at her. "No. I won't tell you what I want. Send InuYasha up here to me. I want to speak with him."

Kagome frowned. "Over my dead body."

"Whether you're alive or not is irrelevant to what I'm trying to accomplish. I will tell only InuYasha what my plans are and no one else. If he chooses to tell you then that is when you will know. Otherwise, you will never know."

Kagome huffed and steadied herself on her crutches.

"So if InuYasha comes up here, you'll tell him what you were trying to do?"

"Excactly."

Kagome sighed and turned around.

"Alright, I'll get him."

She left the cave and got back on Kirara.

* * *

"Well, what did she say?" Sango asked.

"She said she wouldn't tell me anything, only InuYasha."

Everyone looked at him as he lifted an eyebrow.

"The hell I'm going up there."

"Please, InuYasha… She'll only tell you." Kagome said, looking at him with a desperate look.

InuYasha looked away. "No."

"Don't you want to get back to normal?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I do, it's just… It's just that I don't trust being up there alone with her. She already made me change the last time we encountered and if I go up there by myself, I fear she will do something else."

"So you're afraid?" Sesshomaru said with a lift of an eyebrow and a twitch of a smile.

"No!" InuYasha growled. "I'm concerned. Big difference."

"He's right, though." Miroku said. "Most of the time that he has any contact with Kikyo when he's by himself, it gets a little strange."

"Then why not have Sesshomaru go with him and just stay outside?" Sango suggested.

"You guys don't seem to understand what the word 'no' means." InuYasha said.

Kagome crutched over to him and looked up at him.

" _Please_ , InuYasha. We want to help you get back to normal."

InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes and he sighed, looking away.

"Fine… I guess… Sesshomaru's with me."

Sesshomaru made a face but followed his brother up the hill.

* * *

They both got up there and InuYasha breathed in deeply.

"Whatever happens, keep watch on the cave. If I haven't come out in twenty minutes, come in and get me."

"If I have to."

InuYasha ignored his brother's half promise and walked into the cave. The air was electric with miko aura and his skin felt like tiny strikes of electricity were hitting him all over. He wanted to turn tail and run but knew he had to get to the bottom of this. As he reached the back of the cave, Kikyo turned to him in the pale light of a single torch and stood up.

"You're even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." She said, seeming pleased.

"I only came here to ask what you did to me and why."

Kikyo wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Why, I've given you everything you've ever wanted! Didn't you want to become a full yokai with the Shikon Jewel? Now you don't need it."

InuYasha pulled away from her and then pointed at her arm.

"You made me lose my arm and I switched with my brother's body. How does that help me in any way? I can't even use my own sword."

"How unfortunate…" she said, touching the hilt softly. "But you don't need to use your sword now. You have your claws and the powers of your yokai form."

"They're dangerous. I almost hurt Kagome the other day because of it. Turn me back to what I was."

Kikyo looked shocked. "You… you want to go back to being a hanyou?"

"I don't need your help in attaining strength. I can do it myself. Whether I want to remain a hanyou or become a full yokai is my own concern. I didn't need your unexpected and inconvenient help on the matter."

Kikyo frowned a little and then touched the subjugation beads around his neck.

"Has she used these on you?"

"Why?"

"Please answer the question."

"Yeah, it was a mistake."

"Or was it?" She looked up at him. "A miko puts these on a yokai to control them, subjugate them. That's why they're called 'beads of subjugation'. On this form, they're dangerous to you."

"We figured that out already. Kagome didn't know-"

"Or did she? You think that the love of that little girl is going to overshadow her fear?" She gave a humorless laugh. "What did she use them for before?"

"None of your business." He snarled.

Kikyo turned her head a little. "I've seen her use these on you and it was for petty reasons; jealousy, anger, doing her whim… If she used these for such silly reasons while you were a hanyou, then what will stop her from using them when she's afraid?"

"If she's afraid and she's using them then that mean that I'm about to hurt her and I _deserve_ to have them used."

"So you say now… I'm sure you felt the purification that went through you when she used them the first time, didn't you?" InuYasha didn't answer. "That was a mild form of it. If she's truly afraid and she uses these with enough emotion, she could kill you. Do you want to risk that?"

InuYasha didn't say anything and Kikyo pulled out another pair of subjugation beads.

"These are fake, no incantation attached to them. If you switch these out, she won't know the wiser."

"I _trust_ Kagome; I don't need those."

"Trust doesn't seem to work out in our favor, InuYasha. I trusted you 50 years ago and you betrayed me and I betrayed you."

"Kikyo, we went over this before-"

"I know now what happened but the doubt will always be there, won't it? The same with these beads. Suppose you're going to destroy an enemy, kill them, but Kagome tells you to stop. If you want to protect her, you'll kill the enemy, but that girl is too softhearted. She gives too many benefits of doubts to others… What if you know killing this enemy will make it where no one else will be hurt and so you go against her wishes? Will she use the beads on you to save another killer?"

"I'm sure she would-"

"She would use those beads on you, InuYasha. I know she will."

InuYasha frowned at her. "Then you don't know Kagome."

Kikyo sighed and decided to give up for now.

"I can see that I won't be able to convince you otherwise."

"Kikyo, give me my body back!"

"I can't do that… unless you leave Kagome and stay with me."

"What?"

"If you leave Kagome and be with me forever, I'll give you back your body. I don't care what you are -a human, a hanyou, or a yokai- as long as you stay with me and we can be like we were."

InuYasha turned away from her.

"I'm not turning my back on Kagome."

"So you'll turn your back on * _me_ *?"

He turned back to her, fire in his eyes.

" _You_ sealed _me_ to a tree, remember? I think that pretty much made us even."

"But has your love grown so cold towards me that you'd choose her over me?"

InuYasha had no comment on the matter. He unfortunately still in love with Kikyo, but she was talking nonsense to him.

"I… I _do_ still love you but… Kagome needs me. You seem to take care of yourself pretty well. I just want to go back to what I was."

Kikyo frowned. "I won't do anything unless you belong to me."

"Then this conversation is over."

He walked out of the cave.

* * *

 **fyi: i'll explain later but he wasn't so googles over kikyo because he was using some of sesshomaru's stoic-ness to curb his 'ohmygod i love you and i hate kagome please stay with me zombie lady'-ness and also with that, he was able to see logic. cuz half the time he don't like a dumb ass. anyways...**

 **and although i love the kags, she really is too lenient with enemies sometimes. it's like dude, they WILL kill you...**


	13. Chapter 13

**so no one said there couldn't be more than two types of beads and i'm sure there is an obedience bead thing somewhere but it was too complicated or something so that's why no one used it. i would think there would be...**

* * *

Sesshomaru was getting impatient over his brother in the cave and crossed his arms over his chest. He grinned (since no one was looking) about the fact that he even _could_ cross his arms. He missed his other arm so very much and although he hated the predicament he and his brother were in, he didn't mind the arm.

Finally, for what seemed like hours, InuYasha came back from the cave. Sesshomaru made a face at him.

"You look angry."

"That's because I _am_ angry."

"What did the miko say?"

"She didn't really tell me much. Something about being stronger and getting me away from Kagome."

"Is that not what she does all the time?"

"Well, she's never done this before, so she must be upping the stakes."

Sesshomaru could tell that there was something else bothering him.

"You seem perturbed."

"It just makes no sense to do this to us. From what she was spouting, it was like she wanted me to become stronger so she turned me into a full yokai."

"Why would she want that?"

"She claims it's what _I_ want."

"Is it not?"

"I don't know what I want anymore. I'm kind of just working out being myself."

"I see…"

"She also kept driveling on about how Kagome was going to betray me with these beads."

"If I were not in the same situation due to unfortunate circumstances, I would have taken your miko's offer of removing them."

"The last time was an accident."

"You are blinded by the way your miko works. I have seen her in action and she is quite brutal with the commands."

"What, are you taking Kikyo's side?"

"I am not saying anything of the sort. I am going off of past observances in my travels. Kagome tends to panic and when she is in a panic, she cannot control herself. What did Kikyo want to do with them?"

"Switch them out with beads that had no enchantment."

"I would have taken her up on her offer."

"I don't think you get Kikyo."

"I don't."

"Even though Kagome is a risk, I know that if she uses them (most of the time) it's to get me out of trouble and things like that. She's even helped me calm down from a burst of blood lust whenever I had turned into my full yokai form. I can't control myself, but she helped me by using the beads. Kagome is there to protect me, usually, or keep me from fighting senselessly. Kikyo, on the other hand, ever since she was resurrected, has been secretly trying to kill me or something. If I had taken those subjugation beads, I'm sure there really _was_ an enchantment on there already."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and nodded. "I will have to agree with the second part of your explanation."

"What's wrong with the first part?"

"You do not know your miko very well and you are a fool for keeping the beads on when she offered to remove them."

"I know her just fine. I don't need someone who got their beads put on by a little girl to tell me how to figure out my own life."

Sesshomaru frowned as he followed his brother down the hill back to the others.

* * *

Kagome spotted the two coming down the hill and crutched closer to them.

"What did she say?" she asked curiously.

"She said she wanted to make me stronger and tried to convince me that you would betray me."

"That's all? She could have just told me that. The stronger part, I mean. What do you mean about me betraying you?"

"She said that you would use the beads again and offered to replace yours with a set from her that supposedly wasn't activated by a command word, but knowing Kikyo, she wouldn't be that generous."

"That's true… This is all so strange…"

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked.

"We need to find a way to get our bodies back to normal." Sesshomaru grumbled. "I'm not very keen on this form and although I am happy about my arm, I do not like being a hanyou."

"Right. So I guess we should try to find a way to get you guys back to normal since Kikyo doesn't seem to be of help." Kagome said, sighing. "Where would we start?"

"What about Kaede?" InuYasha asked. "Do you think she would know?"

"She didn't seem to know about the jar in the first place and I don't think this is on Kaede's level." Kagome said as she adjusted her crutches. "I mean, she's smart about herbs and stuff like that, but this has to do with the Shikon Jewel and she's not very familiar with that."

"True, but she might know about the technique Kikyo used. I mean, she had to have learned it from someone."

"That's true… There might be a record of some kind of someone who may have done it in the past or something similar to it."

"Would you like for me and Miroku to keep tailing Kikyo and maybe we can figure something out that way?" Sango offered, although skeptical.

"That would be perfect if the world were perfect." InuYasha grumbled. "Kikyo would know you were there and do something to make you _think_ that's what her intentions were and then be ready for when we came with her true intentions."

"InuYasha's right," Miroku said. "Kikyo is a very skilled priestess and she has been one step ahead of us multiple times before. Although it would be nice, her advanced powers would cause difficulty for us."

"So back we go to the village." Kagome sighed.

Kirara meowed and turned into her fire cat form, letting Kagome onto it as the band went back towards the village.

* * *

"InuYasha… InuYasha…" a voice whispered on the wind.

InuYasha opened an eye from his position sitting on the wall and looked around. He didn't see anything and he sniffed the air to make sure nothing was coming. They had spent most of the rest of the day traveling and settled down about an hour before everyone was asleep. Even Sesshomaru, whom InuYasha thought never closed his eyes, was sleeping peacefully next to the fire with a serene look on his face. Although InuYasha had had his eyes closed, he wasn't the least bit tired. He was just resting himself for anything else that could be done.

"InuYasha…" the voice whispered again.

InuYasha made a face and struggled to get up and walk towards the mouth of the cave that they had taken up residence in for the night. He went to the ledge and felt the cool breeze blow through his hair and he closed his eyes, taking in the serenity. He sniffed the wind and then opened his eyes abruptly when a smell he recognized all too well was detected. He looked over and saw Kikyo staring at him calmly on a small crag below the ledge he was on. He felt his lip raise in a snarl but walked down the narrow pathway to meet up with the priestess.

As he walked down the pathway, Kikyo watched without moving closer or running away. Once he was near her he crossed his arm over the hilt of Tessaiga (since he couldn't cross his arms) and stared at her.

"What do you want? I told you that I didn't want to be with you or take your stupid beads."

"I just don't understand, InuYasha. When I met you, all you had ever wanted was the be a yokai, until you met me of course. But then after that, even after Onigumo tricked us, you came and stole the Shikon Jewel and changed your mind. Even more so, when Kagome came from her world and released you from the tree, you _still_ wanted to be full yokai. I'm giving you exactly what you want."

"I didn't want it like this, Kikyo. Look at me. I only have one arm and I'm trying to figure out my personality. It's like it got mixed with Sesshomaru's but didn't at the same time. I wanted to obtain what I wanted in the way that I wanted. I never asked for your help."

"And you did wise not to, for I wouldn't have been able to do anything. But now… now you can be what you always wanted to be." she said, walking to him and touching his cheek with her cold, lifeless hand.

Even though he hated her and despised what she did to him, the forbidden love they had been denied still yearned in him. With the touch of her lifeless hand, all it did was make him feel guilty even more for causing her death, for wanting someone like him. He closed his eyes and smiled softly, leaning into her touch.

"I so wish we could have been like this forever… well, at least for as long as we lived. We both could have had a wonderful family together." Kikyo said softly.

InuYasha made a face and wrenched back from her, looking down at himself. He hadn't realized while she was speaking, to him softly that she was taking advantage of the situation and slipped her own beads on him. He looked at the second pair of beads and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I knew you weren't just here for a chat."

"Yet you fell right into my hands."

"That seems to be something I am notorious for." he grumbled, looking at the second pair of beads. "These are different."

"Indeed because they aren't subjugation beads."

InuYasha made a face at her. "Then what are they?"

"They are beads of _conformation_." she said with a sly smile.

InuYasha's eyes widened as he tried to get grabbed a hold of them and tried to yank them off.

"They are also activated by a word and negates any other enchantments that are weaker than it. Once I connect the word to the beads you will belong to me."

"Kagome can still use the other beads. It will hurt, but I know that a good beatdown into the ground will wake me up from whatever trance you think you can put on me."

"Kagome's words will mean nothing once I assign a command. Well, they will but it won't work the way she plans…"

"I don't believe you. You're just trying to betray Kagome and make me doubt her. There's no such thing as beads of conformation. If there were, then every priest and priestess would have a bunch in their satchels when they traveled so they could conquer over yokai and stuff. You're making this up so that I'll go with you."

"You underestimate my power now. I have learned many new things in my travels." Kikyo said with a glare.

InuYasha laughed and turned around.

"Leave us alone, Kikyo, or tell us how to get me and Sesshomaru back to the way we were. If you ain't got anything else, then leave."

He started up the hill when he heard something softly on the wind. He turned a little as Kikyo watched him.

"What?"

"You heard me. When I call your name, you will do whatever I tell you to do."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't think you want that much power in your hands. From what I hear, I'm a loose canon, whatever that means."

"Which is why I wanted this in the first place." InuYasha's eyes widened. "I wanted you, my lovely InuYasha, to be in the body of something worthwhile while I use you for my own gain."

InuYasha felt dizzy and leaned on the rock beside him.

"Yes, it's working."

"You're just making me think-"

"Come to me, InuYasha." InuYasha's mind was starting to blank out. "Come to me, InuYasha-"

"InuYasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled from the higher part of the path.

InuYasha didn't go crashing to the ground like Kagome thought and InuYasha secretly hoped for. Instead, InuYasha spasmed like he was being tazed and let out a bloodcurdling scream. He fell to this knees, barely catching himself with his arm. Kagome hobbled towards him and knelt in front of him.

"I know I said I wouldn't do it again, but she's tricking you! You have to…"

InuYasha lifted his head up and Kagome saw that his eyes were red, his pupils a dangerous purple color.

"You. _PROMISED_!" he snarled, his fangs elongating.

"I heard you before and you said that if it kept you from going with her then you would be alright with it…"

" _You promised you wouldn't do it again_." he growled deeply, his hands digging into the soft ground. "I trusted you!"

"Well then, it seems like I was right and so was Sesshomaru." Kikyo said blandly.

Kagome looked up at her and pointed. "Get out of here! You've caused enough damage!"

Kikyo didn't seem too upset and walked away without saying another word.

* * *

With her gone, Kagome knelt down again to assess the damage that she had done when InuYasha grabbed a hold of her good leg, wrapping his hand around her ankle with a surprisingly hard grip.

"InuYasha, let go of me."

"You…"

"InuYasha."

"I trusted you…"

"Let go of me."

"No… you don't deserve it… You deserve to understand everything." He looked up at her and Kagome was frightened to death of her friend for the first time in her life. "You deserve to know _exactly_ how it feels."

* * *

 **oh no! what will he do?**

 **and let me remind everyone that inuyasha is the poster boy for telling people what to do and how to do it but not practicing what he preaches. just want to reiterate that fact**


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked a little, confused as to where she was. She could have sworn she was standing in front of InuYasha and he was growling at her. It looked like she was in some sort of hut now…

"You are awake. That's good." She heard a deep voice say beside her.

She turned a little and was surprised to find Sesshomaru sitting beside her, watching her cautiously.

Kagome blinked again and then tried to sit up, but her head was heavy and she felt like she had been thrown around like a ragdoll.

"What happened?"

"You incurred InuYasha's wrath to the ultimate degree. It took all we could do to subdue him. Luckily, I know a thing or two about full yokai forms…"

"Full yokai forms? What do you mean?"

"As with my body, since InuYasha is now full yokai, he has the ability to turn into his true form."

Kagome gasped and turned to him fully. Sesshomaru was licking a wound on his arm and she frowned.

"You shouldn't do that."

"I always do. My saliva has healing properties and even in this low form of it, it is better than your human herbs." He grumbled, licking it again.

Kagome made a face and then looked down at herself and gasped again.

"What happened? Where is InuYasha?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a while and then looked back up at her.

"InuYasha happened and he is detained."

" _What happened_? Why is it like pulling teeth with you?" Kagome growled.

Sesshomaru sighed. "After you idiotically used the beads of subjugation on him, he threatened to show you what it was like to feel the pain he felt. So, he did. He wounded you pretty badly with his claws before I could even get to you and then he turned into his real form. I tried to stop him before he could grab a hold of you again but he brushed me aside and grabbed you, shaking you around like it was nothing. I was able to retrieve you from him only after almost choking him to death on my poisoned whip. Eventually InuYasha's howling caught the attention of your friends and we somehow defeated him into submission."

Kagome couldn't believe what had happened but for some reason, she could recall briefly laying on the ground and whispering 'sit boy' before she closed her eyes.

"How long have I been here, then?"

"Three days. We came back to the village promptly."

"And where's InuYasha?"

"The monk is holding him at the cave we were at in a barrier with his magic pieces of paper." Sesshomaru looked at his arm and a ghost of a smile appeared. "Finally."

"Take me to him."

"No."

Kagome turned and glared at the hanyou angrily. "What?"

"I said no."

" _Why_?"

"He is too dangerous. The monk is barely keeping him in as it is. I don't think your presence will only cause problems as it always does."

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

He didn't get to answer because Shippo came in and upon seeing Kagome, he raced to her and jumped into her arms.

"Oh, Kagome! I thought you'd never wake up! You were so unconscious!"

"Don't worry, Shippo. I don't get defeated that easily." She said with a small smile to him. She looked back at Sesshomaru. "I _want_ to see him."

Sesshomaru stood up, wiping his clothes off.

"I don't think you do." He said softly, leaving the hut.

Shippo looked up at Kagome as she looked at him.

"Is he alright?"

"Sesshomaru?"

"No, InuYasha."

"Oh… he's okay. Miroku is having a hard time with the barrier when he clashes into it but when he's passed out…"

"Passed out?"

Shippo looked away. "He's still in his full yokai bloodlust form. Not the dog form but… no one can get through to him. He slams into the barrier, hoping Miroku will lose strength… poor Miorku has been awake for three days straight!"

Kagome sighed and began to get up, wobbly, but still able to stand. She went to the water basin and began to take off her bandages. Seeing the deep claw marks didn't really register until she went to wash them off. Bloody water fell into the basin and she could clearly see the valley of torn flesh where he had hurt her. Where _InuYasha_ had hurt _her_. Tears began to form, the reality of the attack setting in. She knew it wasn't him… her InuYasha would never hurt her on purpose. He was controlled and she knew that… but knowing he truly had done it was worse than the stinging pain.

She heard the flap and turned, finding Kaede holding an armful of bottles.

"I was hoping ye would be up." She said, shuffling over to her.

"I'm going to go see InuYasha."

"Aye, I figured ye would. I thought I'd leave some of these salves for ye but since ye are awake, I can help ye with them."

Kagome nodded as Kaede helped her.

* * *

InuYasha was laying on the floor of the cave, purified burns all over his body and breathing heavily. He was pissed off that the monk was holding on for so long. He didn't think he'd be able to. Humans were so feeble and needed sleep to recuperate, but he could go for weeks without it now. He wasn't a hanyou anymore and he knew that the more he hit the barrier, the harder it would be for Miroku to hold it up.

"Have you run out of energy?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha just grinned at the monk, his fangs prominent.

"For now."

"You can't still possibly believe that Kagome would purposefully try to hurt you."

"You were there, your little eyes can just as well as mine can. She used the subjugation beads on me."

"Because Kikyo was trying to take you away. Life would have been no better-"

"Kikyo believes in me as a full yokai. She believes I can control myself and live up to my full potential. I don't need to be controlled."

"And yet she gave you a set of beads as well that makes you want to be with her when she calls your name? How is that not controlling?"

"Because they don't cause me physical pain. For once, obeying Kikyo is safer for me than being with Kagome."

"Is that how you really feel?" Kagome asked, crutching up next to Miroku.

InuYasha turned over and walked to the barrier, stopping just short of it. He looked her over, her flesh marred with claw marks that he had made. He was almost horrified at himself but then he remembered why he did it and frowned.

"You told me you would never use the beads again because they hurt me. You _promised me_ you would never do it until we fixed this. But you did…"

"I only did it because I overheard you talking to Kikyo. You had just said to her that you understood why I used them and the reasons I did it. I thought you were saying that it was okay for me to use them in that manner for that reason." Kagome walked closer to the barrier and InuYasha growled. "InuYasha… You know that I would never hurt you on purpose. Why can't you believe me?"

InuYasha stared into her eyes and then untied his haori and then untied the undergarment under it and let it fall to the ground. Kagome stared at the scars of purification that we all over his body that came down from the necklace in lightning-like formation. There were a couple of spots but Kagome figured it was from the barrier, not her. Seeing the marks, Kagome understood why he would be so mad and in pain.

"I'm so sorry…" she said softly.

"That's not enough."

"I know it isn't… What can I do to fix this?"

"Let me go."

"And let you go to Kikyo?"

InuYasha walked almost inches to the barrier and glared down at Kagome.

"For the time being, she's a hell of a lot more safer than being with _you_. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Sesshomaru was right. I don't know you like I thought I did. She seems like she can give me everything that I want: full yokai body, full yokai powers, and she isn't emotional enough to cause undo damage." Kagome winced at the statement.

"So you want to stay in that body then?"

"I don't know anymore…" he said looking away.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, walking through the barrier and into the cave with InuYasha.

"Kagome!" Miroku called.

Kagome ignored him and dropped her crutches, wrapping her arms around InuYasha's torso. He didn't return the gesture but Kagome didn't care.

"I never wanted to hurt you. Please know that."

"Doesn't matter now."

"It does to me… If… if you want to go with Kikyo, then fine." She said, backing up a little.

"Kagome!" Miroku said in shock.

InuYasha watched her for a moment. "You'd let me go?"

She smiled sadly. "Yes… if it keeps you safe. Apparently I'm the enemy to you now. Protecting you only hurts you and in turn, hurts me; both physically and emotionally."

InuYasha was completely surprised that she was even considering the idea. His thoughts were still all jumbled from the conformation beads of Kikyo to the pain from the subjugation beads and the unexpected transformation into his true form that he had never done before, but instinct told him to go down the path less painful and Kikyo's seemed to be the only one. He didn't know what he wanted anymore though: to get his body back or just leave it. The only problem is that one would make him unable to be with Kagome…

"Why would you let me go?"

"Does it matter, you idiot?" Kagome grumbled. "You said it yourself that Kikyo is much more emotionally stable than I am. At least she won't mouth off things that will hurt you."

InuYasha looked away at the statement and sighed, reaching down to pick up Kagome's crutches. He handed them to her and then touched her face softly.

"If I leave, will you hate me?"

"Yes." She snapped.

He smiled a little. "Fair enough… maybe I can do more of infiltration and get some information on our predicament."

Miroku scoffed. "You couldn't infiltrate if your life depended on it. Besides, with Kikyo able to control you anyway she likes, you'll be completely under her spell and with no way out."

"Shut up, Miroku! I'm not _that_ stupid!" InuYasha yelled. "I can infiltrate if I put my mind to it! Who do you think you are?"

"Do you think that would help?" Kagome asked softly.

"I would definitely try. It's better than nothing."

Kagome didn't like the idea but it was better than anything else they had tried. Kikyo wanted InuYasha and InuYasha was getting hurt by Kagome. If InuYasha actually tried and played his cards right, he might be able to find out a way to switch back to his hanyou form.

"Miroku, let the barrier down."

Miroku did as she asked and she motioned for the mouth of the cave.

"Go…"

InuYasha picked up his clothing and stuck it back on. He then looked back at Kagome as she looked away.

"Kagome-"

"Just… go…"

He sighed and ran off to find Kikyo, smiling a little as he left. _My plan worked…_

* * *

 **uh oh, it looks like he had an ulterior motive after all. who knew inuyasha could be so slick?**

 **and it looks like kikyo gets what she wants... supposedly. there are a lot of underlying things happening here**


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry for the delay**

* * *

A few days went by from when Kagome had let InuYasha go find Kikyo and she hadn't left her hut since then. Even though Sesshomaru really didn't care about her, he was getting a little worried about her not acting correctly. She usually seemed to bounce back at a decent rate, at least from what he had seen before. Kaede had said she was still healing from the wounds and really shouldn't have taken her journey up to the cave because of the extent of her injuries. Sesshomaru wasn't really 'worried' about Kagome but he was… slightly concerned.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, peeking around the corner of the hut.

Sesshomaru turned to him slowly. "What?"

"I beg your pardon in advance, Lord Sesshomaru, but why are you out here… again?"

Sesshomaru blinked slowly at the imp.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, it's quite odd that you're sitting outside of Ms. Kagome's hut. It's almost like you are guarding her or… _worried_ for her."

"You must be making your own assumptions again, Jaken." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Jaken jumped. "I-I-I- I mean OF COURSE NOT!" he practically shouted in aghast. "I'm just observing that you are unusually attentive to Ms. Kagome! Please don't take it as disrespect!"

Sesshomaru didn't want to admit that the imp was right, but he wasn't sure how to convey his feelings or the odd sense of loyalty he was feeling towards her to his friend. Jaken knew of Sesshomaru's battle prowess, dignity, and distinct dislike to humans and InuYasha. But, since InuYasha was half human and now Sesshomaru had that body and mindset, the emotional nuances of humanity seemed to be slowly seeping from the daiyokai.

"Again, I believe you are making your own assumptions. Do not mention this to me again."

Jaken bowed multiple times. "Of course, of course. My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru."

He walked away and Sesshomaru sighed, still wondering why he really was sitting out here. He figured he should at least see if Kagome was alright…

"I see ye are here yet again, Sesshomaru?" Kaede said, looking down at him.

"It seems I have begun to develop a sense of loyalty… or something. This Sesshomaru is actually quite confused."

Kaede smiled a little. "I'm sure it would be quite unusual for ye. Would ye like to help me make an herbal paste to help with Kagome's wounds? I'm sure she would appreciate knowing that ye helped."

"Knowing that _I_ helped? If not for me, InuYasha would be normal."

"Aye, that be true, but she'll be happy knowing that ye want to help. Kagome is pretty forgiving about the other stuff."

Sesshomaru debated it but decided to maybe help out a little.

* * *

Kagome hadn't been really responsive to anything Kaede did or anyone who tried to talk to her. She was worried about InuYasha and worried about what Kikyo was going to do to him. He had been so aggressive as of late… he even did all the wounds she was nursing now. She just wanted him to be safe and it turned out that _she_ was the one causing most of the damage. She heard the flap of the hut open up and Kaede walk across the floor.

"I'll be making the herbal paste for ye wounds now. I also have a special guest with me."

Kagome turned just a little and was surprised to find Sesshomaru there, making his way to the floor to help Kaede. She didn't say anything and just turned back to looking at the wall.

Sesshomaru sniffed in her direction and made a face.

"She has an infection."

Kaede made a face. "She does?"

"I can smell it."

He got up and walked over to Kagome, lifting the covers. She turned quickly to glare at him as he stared at her.

"Please allow me to examine your body. You have an infection."

"I think I'd rather let Kaede, the _herbalist_ , deal with that."

"Your unusual temperament confirms the fact."

Kagome mumbled under her breath but let Sesshomaru remove her blanket to look over her. He sniffed over her body and then stopped at her midsection. He pulled her shirt up and sniffed again, coming to one of the tooth marks on the side.

"This wound is infected." He said, pointing.

Kaede hobbled over to Kagome and looked at the tiny puncture wound. It must have been one of the canines. The small almost scabbed over hole had some redness around it and Kaede pressed on it. Kagome let out a yelp and Kaede grabbed a hold of the wound and squeezed. Puss came pouring out as Kagome squirmed in discomfort.

"Well I'll be…"

"There is not just infection but also poison within your wound. I was unaware that InuYasha had some of the same attributes as me in his full yokai form."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"He is able to produce poison, just like me. But it seems to be something he can only do on a minute level in his full form. The infection revealed it to me when the herbalist extracted it. Since it has been cultivating in your body, I'm sure it has spread." He got up. "I will have to find the herbs to keep you from dying."

"D-dying?!"

"Although minute, our poison is very powerful. Since it has been in your body since he attacked you, it is most likely spreading. We will need to rectify that."

He left the hut immediately.

* * *

As Sesshomaru sought out the herbs he needed to keep the poison at bay, he smelled something on the wind and stopped by the Bone Eater's Well. He waited patiently when InuYasha walked out of the trees.

"I thought you were with Kikyo."

"I am. I came to check on Kagome… How is she?"

"You seem to have the ability to produce poison saliva in your yokai form. That does not surprise me… but you have infected your human."

InuYasha's eyes widened. "Will she be alright?"

"If I had not gone into the hut, then I would have never discovered it. Due to that, I am here to find herbs to help her… What does it matter to you? Do you not have satisfaction with your other miko?"

InuYasha's eyes narrowed again. "Well it's a lot less painful to be around her."

"Have you found anything that will help us change back? Your frail hanyou body is quite cumbersome."

InuYasha looked at the sky for a minute and smiled a little.

"You'll find out how even _more_ annoying it is in a night or two."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "How is that?"

"You'll see. I don't want to ruin the surprise." He suddenly pointed at his older brother. " _Don't_ get attached to her."

"Whatever are you babbling about?" he said, finding the herb he had needed.

He bent down and began to pick when InuYasha was right in front of him.

"I mean it. She's different and strong, despite what you think of her. You'll begin to like her. Don't get yourself too involved with my woman."

Sesshomaru smirked a little. "How unusually territorial you are. What will you do if I don't?"

"I will kill you."

"What if she likes me better?"

"That is highly doubtful, you stuck up asshole."

Sesshomaru stood up and watched his brother playfully, deciding to have a little fun with his less than bridled emotions.

"From what I understand, I'm a much more appealing hanyou than you ever were. I do not find dead mikos the object of my affection and have no other lovers that could keep me from pursuing Kagome… if I so choose. She would be my exclusive devotion and since I also hold land in the West, I am financially sound. What could you ever give her?"

"Happiness."

"My, is that all? Jaken gives me happiness but I do not get pleasure from his presence. Your wishy-washy ways with the dead miko were only adding fuel to the fire within her heart. She was getting very tired of your jumping around. What kind of person cannot set their heart on what they want? Kikyo is dead, gone. Her body is a zombie, a shell of a woman you used to love. Kagome is flesh and blood, alive, and sadly willing to do anything you want of her so she can be with you. But you ignore her. So… until you can provide us with a way to change our bodies back, then I will be able to show her what a true man can do for her."

" _You wouldn't dare_." InuYasha snarled.

"What will you do about it?" Sesshomaru challenged.

He walked away and then smiled to himself. _I have become more cunning with this new form. InuYasha's brash personality **can** be of use at times…_

* * *

A couple more days passed and Sesshomaru noticed his sense of smell was getting duller and his eyesight was as well. He also noticed his claws weren't as sharp. He didn't understand and so he went to ask Kagome about it.

* * *

Kagome was getting better thanks to Sesshomaru's help. He was oddly knowledgeable in herbs and she regretted yelling at him when he had told her she had an infection. Rin giggled and held out her flower wreath.

"Look, Ms. Kagome!" she said happily.

Kagome smiled. "That's beautiful, Rin."

"I'm going to put it on Lord Sesshomaru's head! Red flowers are so pretty in his hair." Her smile faded for a second. "Ms. Kagome, do you think Lord Sesshomaru will ever turn back to normal?"

"I don't know. Everything seems to have gone so out of control. InuYasha is with Kikyo now and actually hurt me… I just want him back the way he was."

"That's how I feel about Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin."

Rin turned and smiled as Sesshomaru walked up.

"Look what I made, Lord Sesshomaru! I want to put it on your head."

"If it pleases you." He said with a sigh as he sat down on the other side of Kagome.

"May I braid your hair?" Rin asked excitedly.

"If it pleases you."

She grinned and started on his hair as he looked at Kagome.

"Miko, my eyesight is not as sharp as it was and my sense of smell is waning. Why?"

Kagome thought for a second. "Oh, it must be the new moon."

"What happens on the new moon?"

"You'll be a full human."

Sesshomaru seemed very upset about that fact.

"I see… how long does this last?"

"Until sunrise. It's just for the night."

"Do you know how many things can happen in a night?" he said, sliding his gaze to her.

"True but InuYasha seemed to deal with it alright."

"InuYasha was born with the issue."

"True… um… by the way, I never got to thank you about finding the infection the other day. I misjudged you."

"You are welcome."

"Finished!" Rin said, coming around. "You look so pretty!"

Kagome looked over at him and laughed. "Very nice."

"I do not want to know what she has done."

"It looks nice on you." Kagome said, stifling a laugh.

"I am the Daiyokai of the Western Lands, I do not look _pretty_ nor do I look _nice_ while there are flowers on my head."

"But you _do_." Kagome said, finally laughing. She pulled out her bag and found her compact. "Here, take a look."

Sesshomaru took the compact and held it up, seeing his reflection. He frowned.

"I am not amused."

"When are you ever?" Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

InuYasha growled from the tree line and turned, finding Kikyo there.

"What?"

"You still pine after her even though she hurt you?"

"Anything is better than sitting around with you watching your soul collectors bring souls for you to live off of."

"You're right. We've been idle for too long. I think tonight would be a wonderful night to show how powerful you can be in your new body. Isn't that right, _InuYasha_?"

The beads glowed and InuYasha's mind lost focus. Kikyo smiled.

"Come, my love, let us show them how much you love me."

* * *

 **oh no, it looks like kikyo is finally taking action! and the sessh is taking advantage of those free roaming emotions huh? he just like seeing inuyasha in a tizzy. what will happen now?**


	16. Chapter 16

**i hope this makes sense. i seem to keep getting myself into sticky situations with this fic so i apologize it doesn't get updated that often. fear not, though, it's still running... just on low speeds**

* * *

Night fell and Sesshomaru was pouting in the corner of the hut about his new predicament. Kaede and Sango watched him as they ate their supper and Kagome ignored him, dipping some soup into her cup.

"Should we do something about him?" Sango asked.

"He'll be fine. We have no idea how long he and InuYasha will be switched so he needs to get used to it. Now maybe he'll have some sympathy for us humans."

"I think he looks kind of nice." Rin said, blowing her soup.

"Here, see if you can get him to eat something instead of pouting like a child." Kagome said, handing Rin another bowl of soup.

Rin happily got up and ran over to her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you like some soup?"

He looked at her and turned away.

"What is the point when I cannot taste it to the degree it should be tasted?"

"But it's still good." Rin said.

"Stop sulking over there and just eat." Kagome growled.

"This Sesshomaru will not get any pleasure from eating something that is not as tasteful as it should be."

"This Kagome doesn't care." She mumbled. "Starve for all I care you big baby…"

Rin decided to try again with a different approach.

"Even though you won't be able to taste it to your liking, Lord Sesshomaru, I think you'll still really like it. If humans can enjoy it then I think you'll be able to too. I don't want you to starve, Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin's look of desperation seemed to somewhat help in her convincing of her lord to eat. He took the bowl from her and sniffed at it a little. He then dipped his spoon into the bowl and tasted it. To his surprise, it was quite flavorful.

"This Sesshomaru is surprised." He said to the soup more than to a person.

"See? If you wouldn't be such a baby about everything, you'd see that some things are good." Kagome grumbled.

Sesshomaru just started eating his food, ignoring Kagome's jabs. Rin was happy and sat in front of him, watching him eat. He was almost finished with the bowl when he realized that Rin was still there.

"What is it, Rin?"

"You really like, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, it's acceptable… why?"

"Because _I_ helped make it! I put the _narutomaki_ in!" she said with a grin.

Sesshomaru was quite sure this was something very admirable to humans, or at least to young humans. Rin seemed to find a lot of menial things that she did as quite the accomplishment and at first, he would dismiss them; but then he saw that this behavior usually made his young ward sad and so he decided to fake-praise her. Her face would light up and it made him feel… less annoyed with life.

"It would seem that the _narutomaki_ is the best part of the soup." He said with a small smile.

Rin grinned happily as he finished the bowl. "Do you want some more?"

"It seems humans need to eat more than usual, so yes, I would like more."

Rin grabbed his bowl and ran to the small cauldron to get him some more soup.

Suddenly Jaken ran into the hut screaming and ran to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have to help me!" he cried.

Sesshomaru growled and pushed the imp off of his knee.

"What is it, Jaken?"

A roar sounded and everyone turned to the flap of the door. Sango and Miroku go up.

"We'll go check out what's going on." She said.

"As will I."

"No." Miroku said, pointing his staff in Sesshomaru's way. "You'll stay here. You're human."

"I am unfortunately aware of that."

"You'll be no use to use out there. You don't understand how to fight in that form. If we need anything and are desperate, we'll call upon you. Right now, keep Kagome and the others safe."

The two left and Sesshomaru crossed his arms and actually pouted.

Kagome couldn't hold back a laugh but when he turned to her, she looked away.

* * *

Sango and Miroku walked out of the hut and came face to face with Kikyo.

"Kikyo." Sango hissed, holding Hiraikotsu in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come for the jewel shards that Kagome possesses."

"Like we would give them over to you. Besides, what do _you_ need them for? They won't help you." Miroku asked.

"How could you say that when the whole purpose of the Shikon Jewel is to grant the wish of the one who has it?"

"That didn't work out so well for you the last time, did it?" Sango growled.

Kikyo didn't do anything and then turned away from them.

"InuYasha." She said softly.

Sango and Miroku waited for a second but were surprised to see the large white dog step from behind the forest. Miroku leaned to Sango.

"I think we actually _might_ need Sesshomaru for this."

"You want to go and get him? I can hold him off with Kirara."

"Are you sure?"

"Not for very long."

Miroku ran back to the hut as Sango got her weapon ready.

"Kirara!" she yelled.

The small cat pranced out and upon seeing the youkai in front of her owner, she transformed and galloped towards Sango, growling for a fight.

* * *

Miroku practically dove into the hut, scaring Shippo and everyone looked at him.

"Sesshomaru, we need you." He said immediately.

Sesshomaru couldn't even hide the smug smile he was giving.

"I told you that you would."

"You still have to hang back because there's no way you can fight him in your state." Miroku said.

"Then what would you need me for if I cannot fight?"

"Tell me and Sango how to defeat him."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "That will not be enough for you."

InuYasha roared and the sound of Kirara being thrown to the ground echoed from outside.

"Sesshomaru, this isn't the time to get testy! You can't do anything as a human, even InuYasha knew that!"

"If _I_ can't do anything as a human, then what makes _you_ believe you can?"

"Because we were born human and have lived with our frailty for centuries. This is probably the first time that you have ever been this weak. Putting you in this situation would bode unwell for all of us."

"Sesshomaru, we're asking for your trust." Kagome said softly. "We normally wouldn't even ask but… given as you really can't help us because you don't know how to fight as a human, we can use the information you give us to help defeat InuYasha to a degree we can handle."

Sesshomaru frowned but grabbed his sword.

"I may not be used to being human, but I still know how to fight. This Sesshomaru will help you but you must let me fight. If you weak humans believe that you can defeat InuYasha in his unbridled full yokai form, then I also have a chance."

Miroku knew that nothing was going to keep him from trying to join the fight and so he sighed.

"Fine."

They began to leave.

"Sesshomaru?" He turned to Kagome. "Hold out until sunrise at least… if you can do that, you'll get your hanyou powers back."

"Your advice is quite imperative."

The two left and Kagome wished them all luck.

* * *

The battle lasted almost all night and even Kagome had to get in it, using her arrows to fight against InuYasha, which was not something she really wanted to do. InuYasha was surprisingly proficient at changing from his human state to the yokai state. Usually when he was getting tired in his yokai state from having to balance with three legs, he would change into his human form and vice versa. The battle lasted until close to the morning until InuYasha caught sight of Sesshomaru defending Kagome, seeming somehow very close to her. He gave a mighty swipe to Miroku, Sango, and Kirara –they ending up flying into the forest from impact- and InuYasha turned into his human form. He grabbed Sesshomaru from behind the neck, digging his claws into his skin.

"I told you that if you got too involved with Kagome that I would kill you. Did you think that was an empty threat, Brother?" he snarled, throwing Sesshomaru to the ground.

Sesshomaru coughed, the wind being knocked out of him, and pushed himself up to look at InuYasha.

"You seem to be letting your blind instincts take over your feeble mind. If you were in your right mind, you would see that I am merely protecting her."

"I can smell the infatuation all over your body, _human_." Sesshomaru sneered. InuYasha smirked. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"InuYasha, stop it." Kagome growled, hobbling towards them. "This is ridiculous."

"Oh, _you_ can get jealous of Kikyo but I can't get jealous of you showing your affection to someone else?"

Kagome pursed her lips. "You're an idiot! I don't have feelings for Sesshomaru! He's trying to protect me from _your_ rampage."

"InuYasha, don't dawdle." Kikyo said from behind him.

He whipped around to her and snarled.

"What are you trying to accomplish here, Kikyo? Tell me now or I'll-"

"Or you'll _what, InuYasha_?" she said with a slight turn of her head.

InuYasha calmed down and he seemed to relax.

Sesshomaru and Kagome frowned at her.

"You're making him a slave." Kagome said.

"I am giving him what he always wanted. He loved me before he met you, a half-rated version of me, and when we were together, he wanted nothing more than to become a full yokai. It changed while we were together, obviously, but now I can give him what he wants until I get what I want."

"And that is?"

"The Shikon Jewel."

"You destroyed it for a reason, Kikyo." Kagome snapped.

"Well why should anyone else have what I could not? We were tricked into hurting each other and I died for falling for it. Now, I can finally have our wish fulfilled in both senses. While we search for the other jewel shards, InuYasha can stay in his full yokai form. Then, when it's complete, I will wish to be alive again and for InuYasha to be human. We will then live out our days just like we wanted to fifty years ago."

"That is crazy!" Kagome said. "That's just crazy."

"InuYasha agrees with my plan, don't you?" she asked him.

"Yes. Her plan is everything that I want."

"You're hypnotizing him! You're _forcing_ him to do this!"

"But at least I'm not hurting him."

Kagome turned away as Sesshomaru held his sword tightly, ready for anything to happen. He looked behind them and just happened to see the sun slightly peeking its head up above the mountains. He smirked a little as Kikyo began to walk away.

"Keep them busy for me, _InuYasha_ ; I'll go and collect the shards already found."

InuYasha seemed to come out of his daze and turned his attention to Sesshomaru. Seeing the smirk on his face, he turned around to see what he was looking at. While he was turned, Sesshomaru attacked but InuYasha thrust out his hand and Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you really think I would be so stupid as to forget about my own weaknesses?" He shook his head. "Tisk, tisk."

A lot things flashed through Sesshomaru's mind but he couldn't find anything that compared to the immense pain he felt. Kagome screamed as he fell to his knees, InuYasha's hand practically lodged in his chest.

"But I'm a good person and I'll keep you alive until you are a hanyou again…"

"InuYasha! How could you?!" Kagome yelled, tears falling down her face.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Kagome. You don't know the hell he put me through when I was younger. There are so many reasons for this…" Seeing Sesshomaru's eyes change color, he pulled his hand out.

Sesshomaru felt his hanyou powers slowly returning as he felt the blood slip down his chest in sopping slow drizzling streams. He coughed, blood spraying the grass in front of him. InuYasha stood and watched him and then knelt down to him.

"You still in there? Did you give up on me so soon?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, blood oozing from his mouth. InuYasha frowned.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I know what you're trying to do but… it won't work with me." He chuckled again, his legs giving out. He fell forward but caught himself with his hands as he laughed some more. "You think that I'm like you? That having full yokai powers flowing through me will cause me to go berserk like you? That I would lose control?" He looked up at him. "You take me for a fool."

"And you're too cocky. Sure, you _were_ a full yokai and sure, you understand how it works; but, the problem here is that my hanyou body can't take it. My hanyou _mind_ can't take it. So… when you try to go full yokai -and you will from the wound I gave you- _you won't be able to control it_ …" Sesshomaru's arms gave out and he plopped to the ground, breathing heavily. "Apparently if you even survive the ordeal."

InuYasha chuckled and then looked at Kagome, who was looking at him in shock and horror.

"Don't look at me like that."

"How could you?"

"You ask that and yet you saw what happened."

"Kikyo is controlling you."

"It's better than being purified to a crisp."

"Let it go, InuYasha! You know why I did what I did and I've explained hundreds of times."

"Explaining doesn't really take away the pain. They still ache and throb from pain. Do you know what it's like to have what feels like lightning go into your body? To have that sort of pain?"

"What about _his_ pain?" she yelled, pointing at Sesshomaru.

"He'll be fine. If he's so strong, then he'll recover fine."

"Even you couldn't deal with that type of blow!"

"As a human, of course not, but my hanyou form is pretty durable as you know. He'll be fine but it might take a turn for the worst."

Kagome was confused for a second when she realized what he was doing.

"You're trying to make his yokai blood come out."

"I _was_ , but by the looks of it, I did it a little too soon. Looks like he might need major medical attention even in his hanyou body."

Sesshomaru coughed as blood oozed out of his mouth and InuYasha turned away from him.

"Well, I can cross this off of my list of things to do." He looked behind him. "Then again, I'm sure Kagome will save you so, I guess I'll see you again. And do bring your better game."

He walked off as Sesshomaru watched after him, his eyesight beginning to dim and blackness closing around him.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru! Hold on for me! Just hold on!"

The darkness finally enveloped him.

* * *

 **so to paraphrase, inuyasha was trying to get the sessh to go into the hanyou version of full yokai. but because he wounded him too early in his human form, he was too far into unconsciousness for his hanyou form to even register what was going on and pick up he was near death. it makes sense to me...**

 **and from what i read, the shikon jewel grants wishes. that's what it does. kikyo wanted to use it selfishly the first time she had it but now she has a better motive.**


End file.
